


Saturday Night's Alright (For Fighting)

by WhisperedWords12



Series: We Are Wolves [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Edmonton Oilers, First Kiss, Full Shift Werewolves, Getting Together, M/M, Slow Burn, We Are Wolves, fighting lessons, hockey fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperedWords12/pseuds/WhisperedWords12
Summary: In a past life, Connor must have been a Wolf. Some days Milan sees Connor's youth. Most days he just sees his concentration, his passion and his loyalty. He should be telling Connor no to fighting lessons but he's finding it hard to deny the kid anything these days.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as a stand alone, but makes more sense if you read We Are Wolves first to better understand the universe.

Connor was standing in front of his stall, a dozen cameras glued to him, the “C” practically shinning against the lights of the media scrum. Lucic could tell from Connor’s flat expression that the reporters were boring him, likely asking him the same questions they’d been asking him for weeks. They’d been pestering him non stop about his acceptance of the captaincy, comparing him to past players and current captains across the league.

“How does it feel playing alongside players like Milan Lucic? You two seem to be getting along.”

Connor cocked his head at the new question, his interest peeked. Although he didn’t look towards Milan, he shifted, subconsciously moving a little closer to Milan’s stall.

Connor cleared his throat, “He’s obviously a great player and there’s tons to learn from him. A vet on our team, he helps us young guys out all the time.”

Reporters were nodding. The one who’d asked the question smiled. “Not much fighting just yet, has he taught you any of that?”

Connor chuckled, “Not yet. He’s promised me lessons though. I can only get better after that first attempt at it.”

The reporters laughed in earnest. They moved on.

Eventually they ran out of questions and the scrum broke apart. The boys showered and dressed before heading for the car lot.

Connor fell into stride with him as they made their way down the long hallway out of the arena.

As they stepped into the garage, Connor cleared his throat. “Coach said you’re flying out tonight.”

Milan nodded, knowing where this conversation was going. They’d had it before. He sighed, “Yup.”

Connor gave him a searching look. They never broke stride.

Milan glanced at him, meeting his gaze. Connor didn’t even flinch. Milan liked that. He grunted, “Aren’t you supposed to be getting a lift home with one of your little friends?”

Connor smiled, finally looking away. He shoved his hands in his pockets. “I told them you were going to drive me home.”

Milan stopped in front of his car and sighed, “Oh course you did. Don’t they find it weird that you get the old guy to drive you home?”

Connor gave him a sly grin, “We’re linies, nothing weird about linies.”

Milan rolled his eyes and hit the unlock button on his car, the lights flashing to life. Connor’s smile grew as he climbed into the front seat.

“You have to get a little better at making friends your age, kid.” Milan said, his voice sounding rougher than he’d intended.

Connor seemed undeterred, fiddling with Milan’s radio setting. Milan slapped his hand away from the dials and put on his preferred station. He gave Connor a pointed look, gesturing at his seat belt.

Connor rolled his eyes, but did it up. Milan pulled out of the parking garaged and headed in the direction of Connor’s place. They sat in silence for a little bit, but Milan knew that wouldn’t last. Connor had this way of watching someone quietly, observing, then attacking. And when he’d latched on, Connor didn’t let go. Milan could only guess what wheels were turning in Connors head tonight. It had been written all over his face.

Milan glanced over, but Connor was looking out the passenger window. Milan gripped the wheel a little tighter, sucking in a breath. “Just say it.”

Connor looked over at him. “Say what?”

“You know.”

Connor looked him over, calculating. If Milan didn’t know better, he would have had Connor pegged for a Wolf.

Connor shifted so he was sitting facing more towards Milan. “I just don’t understand.”

Milan laughed, “You don’t have to. The Oilers’ Organization understands what’s happening, and that’s enough.”

“But I’m the captain.”

Milan looked at him, surprised. “I’m impressed, it usually takes you longer to get to that line.”

Connor frowned, “Yeah, but I want to help. And I can’t help if I don’t get it. Is it family stuff?”

Milan gave him long look. So long that Connor snapped his fingers at him, motioning back towards the road. Milan snorted out a laugh and focused on his driving. “Not family stuff. Wolf stuff. And that’s the last it. No more questions, it’s none of your business.”

From the corner of his eyes, Milan could still see Connor still processing. “So I can’t help.”

Milan reached across the center console and clapped Connor on the knee, making him jump at the contact. Milan quickly pulled his hand back, but gave Connor what he hoped was a comforting smile. “You can’t, no. But it’s fine, nothing is wrong.”

Connor didn’t look too sure. “If it’s wolf stuff—“

Milan broke him off. “Look, Connor. We don’t have to report to our teams anymore about our Wolf status. You know because you’re my captain. I trust you, but there’s just nothing you can do. Especially for these young kids, the league and the Wolves owe it to them to help where we can.”

“Young kids…you mean rookies?” Connor asked.

Milan looked over at him. “I never said that.”

Connor was frowning, “Yeah, but you said ‘these young kids’. Rookies.”

Milan’s grip on the steering wheel tightened. “You’re wrong.”

But Connor knew he wasn’t. He straightened up. “Which one?”

“Enough, just…” Milan sucked in a steadying breath. “Just enough. I couldn’t tell you even if you were right. I’m bound by contract and by duty. You can understand loyalty, right Connor?”

Connor’s head ducked in shame and he nodded. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Milan grumbled. Silence fell over the car, but it _was_ fine. They were nearing Connor’s place anyways.

“Just tell me you’re not helping out a rival team.” Connor said, the weak joke hanging in the air.

Milan smiled at him. “No, Connor. It’s not.”

Connor hummed, “So you’re not hanging out in Calgary or anything?”

Milan snorted, “You don’t have to worry about that.”

“Not Patrik Laine.”

“Connor…”

“Just tell me it’s not Auston Matthews.”

Milan‘s heart jumped into his throat. “Haha.” He forced out, but his voice sounded strangled.

Connor thankfully didn’t notice as they turned down his street. When Milan pulled up, Connor smiled at him. “Thanks, Looch.”

Milan smiled but it felt thin. Connor must have misinterpreted the look, because his smile slid into a look of concern. “Look, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pried—“

“It’s fine.” Milan bit out. He really wasn’t mad at the kid. He was mostly mad at himself for letting so much slip. There was no way Connor could know the pain that Milan had gone through along with the other Wolves throughout the last season. They had fought so hard to not have to announce to the entire team their Wolf status. There was a certain perception cast upon a person when people found out they were a Wolf. Milan didn’t want that for anyone, let alone a rookie who had a huge spotlight on them already. The last thing they needed was another forced outing by the media.

Connor couldn’t understand, but Milan felt bad leaving him looking miserable. “It’s fine,” he said again, a little kinder this time. “I’m just tired. Got a flight ahead of me.”

Connor nodded, his mouth pressed into a line. “Text me later if you want.”

Milan smiled. He loved texting Connor. That carefully crafted indifference fell away over text. Connor was definitely funnier over text than he was in person. “I will if it’s not too late.”

Connor shrugged, “It’s fine, I’ll be up.” He was trying for casual, indifferent even, but it came out too quickly.

Milan’s smile grew. Connor looked nervous and fidgety. Milan sighed and leaned towards him. “Maybe when I get back, you and I can go for a run.”

Connor’s eyebrows knitted together, “A run? We do that all the time.”

“Not that kind of run.”

Milan watched Connor picking apart his words. It was fascinating to see how Connor put everything together. Milan leaned forwards a bit more. He could faintly make out the subtle scent of Connor’s aftershave. Connor jumped, startling him. “Oh.”

Milan cocked an eyebrow. “You get it now?”

Connor’s eyes got wide, but it wasn’t in fear. There was definite interest there. For someone so young, Connor had this air of focus and neutrality that made him appear older. It was his boyish face that gave him away, but that would soon fade with all the training they were going through. Connor nodded, a timid smile spreading across his face. “You want me to come with you when you change?”

Milan nodded. Connor looked excited, “Yeah, okay. Yes. Thank you.”

Milan snorted out a laugh, smiling. “Okay, great. Now get out.”

Connor smiled and fumbled with the door handle, practically falling from the car.

___________________________________________

Milan never got over his amazement at the feeling of freedom that came with shifting into his wolf form.

The initial pain that came with the transformation was worth the power and energy that surged through him after the change.

Auston stood next to him, fur as dark as his hair had been moments ago. The eyes were unmistakably the kid’s, looking at him with an open trust, waiting for his say so in what to do next.

Milan grunted and pushed himself forwards, taking off into the forest. Price had helped him find this location, a safe place for Matthews to change as needed. This early in his career, Milan would be there with him for his changes, a quick phone call away for any advice Auston might need. Eventually he wouldn’t be needed but for now Milan would always prove to be available for the young wolf.

He wished someone could have been there for him when he had been new in the NHL.

He allowed himself to really push as he sprinted out into the forest, knowing Auston could keep up. In fact, Auston was just peaking into the corner of his vision. Milan felt pride. Changing was always better with two.

___________________________________________

When Milan walked into the arena for the next practice, Connor stiffened. Milan only noticed because he had been looking for him, but froze when he noticed how uncomfortable Connor seemed.

Milan frowned and walked over to this stall, setting his things down heavily. Maybe Connor had reconsidered their run together. The thought made Milan feel a little disappointed. He’d still had a light buzz from his change with Auston and was looking forward to sharing that with Connor. Now Connor was turned away from him, making himself busy with dressing for their practice.

On the ice, they weren’t connecting. Their coach was running drills, but their passes missed, the shots were weak and their skating off. A couple guys quirked an eyebrow at him, but he only shook his head. Connor wouldn’t look at him, which sucked because Milan liked Connor. They worked well together on the ice, Connor and Leon listening to the things he said and pushed themselves to be better. He was growing way more fond of them then he probably should have been. He couldn’t fight the protective instinct that shot through him every time any of the boys on his team got into fights or were taking heat for a mistake. He constant had to remind himself to let the younger guys fight through it themselves, that it would make them better.

Now he felt like shit. He knew that he must have been responsible for whatever was wrong with Connor today. He his mind reeled with ways that he could grab Connor before he went off with his teammates so they could talk, but in the end he didn’t have to.

Connor was waiting for him on the bench after the practice. All of their teammates were filing out to get changed, but Connor has set himself down heavily, pulling his helmet off. Milan felt tired and heavy under the expression on his captain’s face, sitting down as well. The space between them said more than the silence did.

Milan pulled his helmet off too, dropping his gloves onto the floor. Connor winced as they fell, then leaned his stick against the wall.

“Look, Connor—“ Milan started at the same time as Connor blurted out a “I have something I should say—“

They both laughed awkwardly. Connor looked embarrassed, “You go first.”

Milan cleared his throat. “Look, it’s okay if you don’t want to go on a run with me. I won’t be offended if it doesn’t interest you.”

Connor blinked. “What? Of course I want to do it. But…” He swallowed. “You might not want to take me after I say my piece.”

The relief Milan had felt at the first pat of Connor’s sentence was replaced by a tight knot of fear. “What do you mean?” he said slowly.

Connor swallowed. “I think you should know. I found out some stuff I probably shouldn’t have.”

“Connor, just say it.”

Connor bit his lip, looking uncomfortable. “I um, overheard some talking.”

Milan’s heart sunk.

“About you flying out to Toronto.”

Milan closed his eyes and leaned forwards, rubbing his face hard with his hands. Easy, just easy. He though to himself. It’s okay. He straightened up and looked at Connor flatly. He felt all of the energy flee from his body. “Say it.”

“It is Matthews.” Connor said, his voice low.

Milan had thought he’d feel better once the words were out in the open, but anger flooded through him. Before he could think better of it, he grabbed McDavid by the collar and dragged him in close. Connor barely fought it, so close now that Milan could feel Connor’s breath on his lips, hear his heartbeat quickening. Milan loosened his hold a bit, but Connor didn’t go far.

“You won’t tell anyone.” He bit out through clenched teeth.

Connor nodded. He swallowed. “I wouldn’t.”

Milan took a moment to get himself back under control, taking in a couple steadying breathes. He let go of Connor’s jersey and leaned back. “Then why do you keep bringing it up?”

Connor blinked. “I just wanted to understand.”

“Do you?”

“Understand?” Connor paused. “No, I guess not.”

Milan looked him over. “You can’t. You can’t understand what we went through last year, Connor.”

Connor looked frustrated, “Then what do I do?”

“Be sympathetic. Respect my space. Fucking listen when I tell you things.”

Connor’s face was pinched into a look of concentration, as if he was trying to take in everything Milan was saying and study it, to pick it apart. Milan sighed. He wasn’t sure if Connor could understand.

“Just remember all the pressure that was on you last year.” Milan said.

Connor hesitated, then nodded.

“Now imagine that times two. That’s how I imagine Auston must be feeling. An up and coming star that’s going to save the Maple Leafs, just like you’re going to save the Oilers. Plus he has to hide that he’s a wolf? I can’t even…” Milan trailed off, thinking. Being drafted had been both terrifying and exhilarating.

He had always been scared that someone would find out about his wolf status, about his grandfather who had gone mad and killed those kids. It would have been the death of his career before it had even started if that got out. It was bad enough that there was still so much fear surrounding being a Wolf, Milan didn’t want to think about how that would have felt with a spotlight on him like the ones Connor and Auston had.

Connor was watching him carefully. “Okay.”

Milan snapped out of his daze. “Okay?”

“Yeah, I think I… Maybe I get it a little better.”

Milan nodded.

Connor stood. “Doesn’t mean I’m going to be nicer to him next time we play.”

Milan smiled, standing too. “You don’t have to.”

They finally started making their way down to the dressing room.

“You know, my offer still stands about going for a run.”

Connor turned, looking surprised. “Really?”

Milan nodded, trying to look casual. “Yeah, it would be fun. There’s no one here who knows about my status. It’d be nice to have company again.”

“Who did you run with before?”

Milan smiled, “You know I can’t tell you that, kid.”

“You can tell me from the guys who are out in the league.”

“All of them.”

Connor blinked. “Even Price?”

“Especially Price.” Milan said, smiling at the memory of his and Carey’s last run together.

Connor pushed open the locker room door. Most of the guys were showering by that point. “Aren’t you guys rivals?”

Milan shrugged, heading over to his stall. “You eventually learn that it’s a small world in hockey. Can’t hate everyone forever.”

Connor’s nose pinched. “I think I’ll always hate Brandon Mannings.”

Milan smiled at him from a couple stalls over. “You might find that changes.”

Connor rolled his eyes, but there was a small smile there.

___________________________________________

They stood together in a small clearing in the outside of town, somewhere Milan went to as many times as he could. It took him a while to find it, as most of the landscape was pretty bare outside of the city. Here, he had the trees that gave him privacy and reminded him a bit of Boston.

It was worth all of the hunting he had done for it, he loved changing and going for runs.

“So I’m going to go change. When you see a giant wolf, don’t run. It’s me.”

Connor looked uncertain. “How will I know it’s you?”

Milan snorted, already heading towards a small pocket off to the side for privacy. “You’ll know.”

It didn’t take long for him to change. He folded his clothes neatly into a pile and left them out in the open. Connor would grab them after and shove them into a backpack so he wouldn’t have to make the trip back naked. He’d made that mistake once as a youth and never wanted to have to do it again.

The pain was intense as he forced his body to rush through the change, but at least it didn’t feel like he was dying anymore. Like with everything, practice made it a little easier. He still noticed the way Auston had to push through the changes with grit teeth and whimpering all the while.

Milan could feel his body setting into the final stages of the transformation. The last parts were shifting into position. A thick coat of fur covered his body, which was perfect in the cold Alberta air. It got cold a lot faster in his new home.

Feeling the final click that told him that his change was complete, he stretched. It was his favourite part, that first one that helped everything settle. It was the transition from the pain of the transformation to the pleasure and freedom that this form allowed him. Finally ready, Milan left the privacy of the clearing to go out a join Connor.

When Connor first noticed him, his eyes grew. He pushed himself up into a crouch, balancing on the balls of his feet to face Milan. Milan would have laughed had he been able to. He trotted over to Connor, who raised one hand hesitantly out to him. “Looch?”

Milan snorted and pushed his muzzle into Connor’s outstretched hand, allowing Connor to rub his head.

Connor was hesitant at first, but maybe the fact that he was touching the huge wolf and still had all his fingers was enough to prove to him that it was Milan. Connor let out a shaky laugh and began giving Milan a proper rub down. “I really hope this is you. I can’t imagine the Looch I know wanting me to do this to him.”

Milan chuffed and butted his head against Connor’s shoulder, catching him off guard and knocking him onto his butt.

Connor yelped on the way down, then laughed. “Yeah, it’s you.”

Milan bumped Connor’s temple with his nose and circled around, expecting Connor to follow him. Sure enough, Connor joined him as soon as he was back on his feet, meeting him in the clearing. Milan nosed at his clothes. Connor picked them up and put them into his backpack before slugging it onto his back and doing it up tightly.

Connor turned to Milan. “So we’re literally going to run?”

Milan nodded.

Connor frowned, “You’re going to overtake me easily.”

Milan snorted, hoping that Connor could see the humour in his eyes. Of course Milan would be faster than him.

Connor sighed. They started at a walking pace, walking off down the path together. Milan stayed closed, knowing there were other animals in the forest, especially at night. They would likely smell him and stay away, but Milan didn’t want to take a chance. He’d never been to this spot with anyone before and trusted himself to be able to defend himself, but didn’t know what to expect for the other person.

Connor was quiet as they walked. It was just beginning to get dark and he had on the little light that Milan had given him to light up the path under his feet. There was an unsettling quiet filling the air. Milan whined and bumped Connor’s calf with his head.

Connor stumbled but caught himself, sending a glare at Milan, who whined in apology.

Connor picked up the pace a bit. Milan followed at his side, looking up expectantly at him. Connor sighed, “Sorry, I’m just nervous. I should have… I don’t know, done some reading or something. How to act when your friend shows you their wolf form.”

Milan snorted and rubbed himself against Connor’s leg, aiming for comforting. In his wolf form, he was just tall enough to brush Connor’s fingers with his back. Connor extended them, so the fur filtered through them. He jumped, “Fuck, you even have a tail. I didn’t even notice, how did I miss that?”

There wasn’t fear in Connor’s voice, more amazement. Milan chuffed and jogged ahead, wagging it.

Connor laughed. “Should have seen that coming.”

Milan started to move a little faster. He could hear Connor’s breathing and the fall of his footstep change as he started to jog behind him. They were quiet as they jogged. For his part, Connor kept up as best as he could. It was still light enough that the path was visible, but the trees around them were beginning to look dark and a bit ominous.

“You’re a fucking wolf,” Connor blurted out suddenly, laughing.

Milan sent a curious look back his way, but Connor was laughing too hard to notice. “It’s incredible,” he let out finally. The look on his face could only be described as amazement.

Milan rolled his eyes and turned back towards the path. Something crackled off to his right in the forest, but it was distant and non-threatening. Around them there was the sounds of animals waking up, the forest coming alive for the second part of the day.

It was nice. He’d heard that in Washington, Alex Ovechkin would jog like this with Nicky, that Sid was likely going out with Claude when they were together and maybe even Benn and Seguin out in Dallas. Milan had never had someone to run with. The legacy left by his grandfather followed him around. Wolves were scary enough to the general public, and that was before they were told that there was a murderous grandfather in the family. Milan peeked over and Connor, happy to have someone to be sharing this experience was.

Another cracking of twigs, this time a little behind them. Milan stopped, turning to look out into the forest. Connor jogged a few more steps, then paused, looking back. Milan sniffed, but couldn’t pick anything out. Whatever it was out there was bigger than anything he’d been informed was living in this forest. He paused, turning back towards Connor. That’s when he noticed a large shape moving closer to Connor, too close for comfort.

Milan didn’t think, just charged into the forest after it. He hit flesh, tumbling into the shape and rolled over, struggling to stay on top. Fangs brushed the fur of Milan’s neck, and he reared back.

“Looch?” Connor yelled. Milan could tell he was panicking, but Milan hoped Connor had the sense to stay out of the forest and away from the sound of snapping teeth.

But there wasn’t really the snapping of teeth. And the body under him didn’t smell right. It smelled… human. Milan flipped the thing onto it’s back, holding it down, growling. The shape yelped. No animal gave up that easily. Milan had had run ins with real wolves back home when he was a kid. It was no joke.

Milan inhaled, sniffing the thing under him that had now gone limp. He flinched. Human eyes looked back at him, but not any that he recognized. Milan paused, tentatively taking a paw off the other wolf. It stayed put. It was a Wolf, like him.

Milan took the other paw off, moving to stand between it and Connor. He gave it a warning growl, a real one, teeth pulled back and all. The wolf watched him apprehensively, pushing itself up slowly, head and eyes lowered. Submitting.

Part of Milan really enjoyed that. The other part recognized that if it was standing, it was much easier for it to get at Connor. He took a step back, towards the glow of Connor’s flashlight in the dark.

The other wolf watched him, unmoving. The eyes showed pain, but also curiosity. Maybe it had just been watching them, wanting to find out who they were. Milan didn’t know many other wolves outside of the ones in the NHL and his grandfather. This wolf must have also been feeling lonely.

Milan felt pity but couldn’t chance it. He growled again at the wolf, trying to drive it off. In this form, there was too much of a chance for something to go wrong. It was one thing if Milan knew the wolf in its human form, knew what kind of person it was, but in this form the other wolf was too powerful and unpredictable.

The wolf whined, its ears flattening back against its head. Its tail tucked in as it backed up awkwardly into the darkness of the forest. Milan waited, listening. The wolf’s footsteps picked up, retreating back into the forest. Milan waited until he couldn’t hear anything, then charged out after Connor. As Milan burst through the brush back onto the path, relief filled him.

Connor was exactly where Milan had left him, standing frozen in the path. He hesitated when he saw Milan, looking out into the forest. He swallowed. “Is it gone?”

Milan hesitated, then nodded.

Connor let out a breath of relief, then crouched down, running his hands along Milan’s body.

“Your hackles are raised,” Connor mumbled, petting the fur down.

Milan let out a gust of air and bumped Connor gently with his nose in apology. He was still listening to the forest, which had fallen eerily quiet. He whined, shifting his weight to lean more heavily against Connor.

Connor hummed, running his hands along Milan’s ribs now. Connor let out a little gasp, causing Milan to look up as Connor lifted a hand into the light. Blood coated his fingers, looking almost black in the dark.

Milan blinked, then turned to sniff at his side. There was definitely blood there, matting his fur to his body, but it wasn’t too bad. He had had worse.

Connor on the other hand was freaking out. “Oh shit, hold on. Dammit, what do we do?”

Milan huffed, shaking Connor off to prod him back in the direction of where they’d first come from. With the appearance of the other wolf, their run was going to be cut short anyways. And he was going to have to find a new place to change. He really wasn’t into the whole territorial thing.

Connor balked at him, “Looch, stop. I have to grab the bandages out of my bag.”

If Milan was human, he would have laughed. Instead he just picked up the pace. If Connor wanted to play doctor, it would only be when Milan had changed back.

Connor nervous babbled all the way back to the clearing. When they stopped, Milan tried nosing Connor out of the clearing, but Connor seemed to be taking their stop as an invitation to get out all of the first aid stuff in the bag instead of to leave and give him privacy.

When Connor refused to leave, Milan sighed and began the process of reversing the change. He hated having people there when he changed at all, but Connor wasn’t getting the message. Well, he would when Milan’s body started thrashing and forcing itself into another form.

Connor got it pretty quickly. All it took was the first wave of popping and crackling the emitted from Milan’s body once he allowed the change to take over. Connor mumbled some apologies and rushed from the clearing. Milan let out a little sigh of relief and focused on shifting.

After what felt like forever, Milan was back on two feet. Exhausted and now smeared in blood from the shifting process, he looked for his clothes…which were nowhere to be found. Excellent.

Milan left the clearing.

Connor yelped when he saw him, digging around in the backpack and producing the pile of clothing. Milan nodded and began pulling on his briefs. He paused before putting the pants on. “Can you pass me the Kleenex? I should wipe this off first.” He said, gesturing to his side.

Connor fished them out, but paused, looking worried. “Can I clean you up? It looks really bad.”

Milan sighed but turned to sit down heavily in front of Connor. “It looks worse than it is. I heal fast.”

Connor said nothing. When Milan looked over, Connor’s face was determined and pinched up in concentration. He was looking over Milan’s side carefully, trying to find the open wound. Once he found it, he began wiping away the blood carefully from around it. He looked up at Milan. “Are you okay?”

Milan nodded. “Are you?”

Connor looked surprised, “I didn’t do anything.”

Milan shrugged, “It wasn’t up to you to do anything.”

Connor didn’t look so sure. “So what was it? I couldn’t see anything.”

Milan hesitated, thinking of the sad look on the wolf’s face as it retreated. It had been no one he’d known. He looked at Connor, who was bent over his work, brow furrowed and fingers gentle on his side. This was all meant to make Connor more comfortable around wolves. He worked over the options in his mind.

“A raccoon.”

Connor’s head snapped up comically. “What?”

Milan shrugged. “A huge ass raccoon. Came out of nowhere. Those things are vicious.”

Connor sputtered out a laugh. “You got this from a raccoon? Should I be driving you to the hospital for a rabies shot or something?”

Milan shook his head. “I’m up to date on my shots. It’s not the first time I’ve wrestled with the local wildlife.”

Connor was smiling now. Despite the cold air, Milan’s body was burning hot from changing. The ground beneath him and the cool touch of Connor’s hands on his side was very grounding. Milan leaned into the touch, watching Connor’s face. It didn’t change, Connor’s eyes focused on Milan’s side.

Bandages were produced and Connor applied them meticulously. He looked over his work carefully. Milan liked the feeling of having someone looking out for him the way he hoped he was looking after the young guys.

Connor grabbed everything and shoved it back into the backpack, drawing Milan’s focus to that. Milan sighed and checked out the bandages. He grunted. “Feels good.”

Connor nodded.

Milan stood and put the rest of his clothes on. They made their way back to the car in silence.

They climbed in and Milan started it, sighing heavily. Connor looked at him curiously. Milan just shook his head. “I’m just pissed. This should have been more fun.”

Connor looked surprised. “I had a good time.”

Milan shot him a look. “Really?”

Connor shrugged, turning to throw the bag into the backseat. “Sure. Until that raccoon attack, I was having a great time. Thanks for bringing me, sorry I couldn’t keep up better.”

Milan gave him a flat look. “You’re joking.”

Connor shook his head, “No, this was great”. “I’m serious,” he added, swatting at Milan from across the center consol.

Milan smiled, shaking his head. This kid was absolutely crazy. He started the car and began the long drive home. Connor was smiling next to him the whole way.

___________________________________________

He raced down the ice, but he was just a step behind. He watched as Engalland made contact with Connor, who went flying into the boards. The feeling that took over was instinctual, filling him up. He threw off his gloves and launched himself at Engalland, one had fisted in the jersey, the other throwing punches.

The referees were standing back, watching carefully. They were keenly aware of his wolf status, watching for any signs that he was going too far. They’d always been extra watchful when it was Milan fighting.

It was a fair fight, ending in a tie of sorts. Milan was escorted away. He was dimly aware of Connor’s watching him, standing off to the side tapping his stick against the ice as he was led off. Milan hadn’t though twice about it. It was what he did. He protected the younger guys.

___________________________________________

Connor was sitting next to him, looking frustrated. “Yeah, but it’s the second time you’re had to fight for me in the last week. I want to learn.”

Milan shrugged, pulling off more equipment. “Your job isn’t to fight, it’s to score. And be a leader. Plus the first fight was with a raccoon so I don’t think that counts.”

Connor gave him a look at the last bit. “Leaders fight too,” he said stubbornly.

Milan sighed, not saying anything.

Connor nudged him. “Come on, Looch. What if I don’t start it? I’m going to get my ass kicked.”

Milan straightened himself, looking at Connor searchingly. “Can you promise me that if I teach you, you’re not going to go looking for a fight just to prove that you can?”

Connor fidgeted, a mischievous smile on his face. So no, he couldn’t. Milan tilted his head back, looking up at the ceiling. This kid must be getting to him if he was actually thinking about it.

“Please,” Connor said, eyes wide.

Fuck this kid. No. The answer was absolutely not, Connor was not a fighter.

“Okay, fine.” Milan bit out.

Connor looked surprised, and Milan couldn’t help but feel it himself.

A smile broke across Connor’s face. He reached out and grabbed Milan’s arm, squeezing it. “Yeah?”

“I said yes, didn’t I?” Milan grumbled.

Connor got up, shadowboxing a bit in excitement. He stopped, then sunk to his knees in front of Milan, who jerked back in surprise from where he’d been untying his skates. A couple of the guys around the room were looking at them and Milan wanted to tell the kid to stand up, but he couldn’t deny Connor anything at this point. “What are you going to teach me?”

Milan coughed, then leaned forward to continue untying his skates. Connor was watching him expectantly. “Probably just some ways to wrestle the other guy down so the referees will be forced to separate you two.”

Connor pouted, then seemed to think better of it and nodded. “Okay, fine. I’ll take it.”

“Damn straight you’ll take it, it’s all I’m offering.”

Connor smiled, “Who did you learn it from?”

Milan sighed, finishing with one skate and moving on to the second. Connor shifted to get more comfortable, now sitting at Milan’s feet. He didn’t seem to be in any hurry to leave.

“Z taught me in Boston.”

Connor nodded, “Sure. Maybe I’ll get so good that one day I’ll be able to take him on too.”

Milan nearly yelped, shooting a look at Connor. “No you won’t. Don’t even joke about that shit or I refuse to teach you anything.”

”I’m so sorry, please Looch.”

“Yeah, you better be sorry.”

“I am.”

Milan looked him over. He didn’t really seem sorry, that sneaky look back on his face. “Connor, so help me God—“

“I won’t!” Connor exclaimed. “Jesus, I won’t.”

Milan wasn’t sure he believed him, but for now it was enough.

“You go after Chara, you’re on your own, I’m leaving you out there.”

Connor smiled, shifting to lean back on his arms, spreading his legs out in front of him. Milan swallowed. This kid was playing him like a fucking fiddle. What the hell was he getting himself into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milan doesn't feel secure enough to unpack in Edmonton. What he doesn't know is that Connor has his own insecurities when it comes to setting up his own housing situation.

“People are going to notice you know.”

“Notice what?”

Maybe that they were spending a lot more time together? That less and less Connor would go to hang out with the guys, preferring to stick around with Milan instead. Of course, Milan said neither of these things, just shrugged and turned away.

They were sitting side by side in the empty gym, catching their breaths after a couple of bouts together. So far, Milan had only been able to show Connor a couple of moves, but it started showing on the ice.

It's not that Connor needed a confidence boost out there, but Milan noticed subtleties in Connor's game play. He stopped looking at the referees after a dirty hit, his eyes following the players who'd hit him instead. He still yapped after guys who were being assholes, but Milan no longer felt like he had to watch over the kid every time they were on the ice together.

“Why won't you show me how to throw a punch?” Connor asked, settling back on his elbows.

Milan shot him a look. “Because I don't want you throwing punches.”

“So someone hits me, I don't hit them back?”

Milan sighed and rested his arms on his knees. “Connor, we've been over this.”

Connor snorted and pushed himself up onto his feet. “I'll get Kassian to teach me.”

“I've already spoken to him. He won't.”

Connor frowned, crossing his arms. “So Ebs then.”

“For fighting lessons? Weak choice, but still no.”

“Maybe—“

“Connor. No one on our team is stupid enough.”

Connors expression darkened. “You don't have to fight for me. I want to fight for myself.”

“And you want to fight for the team. Everyone has their roles, Connor. Yours isn't fighting.”

Connor snorted. Milan wondered if the kid was going to walk out on him.

Connor looked around the empty room, then sighed. “You driving me home?”

Milan nodded. Connor extended an arm, pulling Milan up.

They head to the locker room, dropping the subject. Talk turned to an upcoming road trip, something Milan always dreaded. It's not that he was territorial—some wolves were—but he liked his space. His room where all of his things were. There was a sense of security in knowing where everything was and that everything would be where he needed it to be.

At least the trainers knew how he liked all of his things to be when they were away.

Eberle pushed the locker room door open, looking slightly surprised to see them. “You're still here.”

Connor looked just as surprised to see him. “Yeah, I was just running through a few extra things with Looch.”

Ebs nodded. “So if I'm still here, does that mean you want to catch a ride with me?”

Connor shook his head. “Thanks but Looch is driving me.”

Ebs’s eyes flicked over in Milan’s direction, but Milan kept his eyes down, bending over to untie his shoes. Ebs smiled at Connor, shaking his head. “My captain, doesn't even drive himself.”

Connor shot him a look. “I know how to drive.”

Ebs smiled. “Yeah, I’ve been in the car with you. Won’t be doing that again.” Before Connor could get out a retort, Ebs turned around. “I'm going to get my stuff together. I guess I’ll see you both tomorrow.”

Connor looked at Milan to defend him, but Ebs was already throwing his bag together across the room. Milan looked at Connor meaningfully. “If you’re going to shower, fucking get too it. You’re not getting in my car smelling like that.”

Connor pouted, grabbing his stuff and heading off to the showers.

When the sound of the showers turning on filled the room, Ebs cleared his throat. “Hey, got a weird question for you.”

Milan sat up. “Shoot.”

“Do you find Connor’s been a little off recently?”

Milan thought about it. Milan had been warning Connor that people would notice if they spent too much time together. Last time he’d really pushed it, Connor had laughed and called him paranoid. Maybe Milan hadn’t been so far off.

He shrugged, trying to appear casual. “I don’t know. I’m still new, so I don’t have much to compare it to.”

Ebs struggled for a moment. “I mean—you’ve been spending a lot of time together.”

“I guess.”

“It’s just… Connor was really tight with Hallsy. I’m a little worried he’s missing him.”

Milan studied him. Jordan looked tired, a little worn down. He remembered wondering about these types of things when he left Boston. He didn’t leave behind too much in LA, but he had ties that ran much deeper with the Bruins. There were tons of guys he missed there.

“You miss him?” Milan asked.

Ebs looked a little taken aback. “Of course.”

“Then I’m sure Connor does too.”

Ebs nodded. “Taylor was helping shape him. Guiding him, I guess. Connor thought he was going to get an A this year, and that Taylor would be here to keep helping him.”

Milan nodded, “Makes sense. Then Connor got the captaincy instead.”

Ebs nodded. “And there’s no Taylor to help.”

They both looked towards the showers. The sound of running water could still be heard.

“So you think he’s looking at me for a new mentor?”

Ebs laughed. “Maybe. Who knows, the kid’s weird. Just don’t turn him into a bruiser.”

Milan laughed. “Not going to happen. He’s been pushing for it, but I’m not going to go that far.”

Ebs cocked an eyebrow. “Why not?”

Milan snorted, “He’s not that kind of player.”

Ebs laughed, “Yeah. Poor kid, he totally thinks he is, though.”

Milan groaned, “I know, he’s nuts. If he asks you to teach him how to throw a punch say no.”

Ebs snorted, bending over to zip up his bag. “Obviously.”

“You still talk to Hall?” Milan asked.

Ebs nodded, straightening up and shoving his hands into his pockets. “Yeah. He obviously misses it here. Fuck, it was weird playing him the other night…was it weird for you when we played LA?”

Milan shook his head. “It was when I played the Bruins for the first time with LA.”

That got a smile out of Ebs. “Guess that makes sense.”

A pause.

“Someone said something weird to me that game. Trying t get under our skin, you know. Didn't mean anything.” Ebs said, his smile slipping.

Milan froze. “LA or New Jersey?”

Ebs looked uncomfortable. “LA.”

A pit grew in Milan’s stomach. Technically, the only team whose players knew he was a wolf was LA's. Last year a new rule had come out forcing the wolves to come out to not only their captain—as it had been in years past—but to the entire main roster. After many meeting and disputes, that rule had been revoked. No one in Edmonton knew about his wolf status except for his captain—Connor.

Milan tried pushing back the panic. “Oh?”

Ebs shifted. “Look, the boys are all behind you, I just want you to know that. We like having you here.”

Dread filled Milan. His shoulders slumped. “Just tell me.”

Ebs swallowed. “A lot of shit about putting a muzzle on you, or a leash or something.”

Someone let out an angry sigh. Milan and Ebs looked over to see Connor in a towel, looking pissed off. It was evident how young Connor was like this. His muscles were well defined, but they still showed his youth. His leanness, rounder face and light traces of acne here and there.

“They're talking about your grandfather, right?” Connor said, bristling.

Milan blinked, looking hard at Connor. Connor cocked his head slightly, widen his eyes meaningfully at Milan, trying to communicate something. There was a clicking as Milan understood what Connor was doing and he nodded, feigning a look of frustration, looking back towards Ebs. “Yeah, some of the guys found out he was a wolf in LA. Don't like wolf blood I guess.”

A look of understanding filled Ebs' face. “That makes sense. Shit, that's rough. I had no idea.”

Milan shrugged. “It wasn’t so bad in LA but growing up it was tough. He had dementia. Dementia and wolf doesn't mix.”

Ebs looked sympathetic. “You came out stronger because if it though.”

Milan snorted and stood, grabbing a towel. “Yeah, well. It's in the past. A lot of people know about my grandfather, blames that for my type if playing style. But a lot of people don't. I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone.”

“Course,” Ebs said. Milan had always liked Eberle, trusted him. Ebs turned to Connor, lightening the mood. “I get it, you’d rather hang out with the vet. But he can't have you forever, and you owe me a NHL17 date.”

Connor laughed and nodded.

Ebs hauled his bag onto his shoulder and saluted Milan comically. “He’s all yours.”

“Thrilling.” Milan said, deadpan.

Ebs smiled and left them alone in the room.

Connor strode over to his stall, peeling off the towel to put on his street clothes.

Milan adverted his eyes, turning to get his things together. He showered quickly, not even bothering to style or dry his hair.

When Milan got out, he was surprised to see that Connor had not only gotten his own bag together, but also Milan’s while he’d been in the shower. Milan paused when he saw his packed bag, trying to decide if he was bothered by it or not. Usually he didn’t like when people touched his stuff but with Connor… it felt different. It didn’t make his skin crawl or irritate him. It was just… It was just Connor. Connor helping.

Connor was looking at him with concern. “You good?”

Milan nodded and picked up the bag, slinging it over his shoulder. “Yeah, just… thanks for packing this. Let’s get out of here.”

Connor smiled, lapsing into silence.

In the car, Connor was quiet.

Milan looked over at him, “What’s up?”

Connor looked over at him, as if Milan had just caught him in deep thought. “Nothing,” he said slowly, blinking.

Milan elbowed him gently. “Come on, say it.”

Connor looked a little dazed. “Say what?”

Milan glanced at him once, twice, then pulled over. The streets were practically empty, darkness filling up the space around them. Connor frowned, sitting up. “No, I’m fine. Let’s go.”

Milan gave him a hard look. “You look like something’s bothering you.”

Connor’s frown deepened. “Nothing, I’m fine.”

Milan took him in. Connor was always a little introverted, but right now he looked withdrawn and young, curled in on himself in the front seat. Milan swallow when Connor fell silent again. “Okay kid, let’s grab dinner. Maybe you’ll talk after you’ve eaten something.”

Connor went to protest, but Milan was already pulling off the side of the road.

“I’m fine,” Connor pouted.

“Sure you are. Eat in or out?” Milan said.

“Neither,” Connor grumbled.

“Okay, we’ll order in. Yours or mine?”

Connor was quiet.

Milan looked over. “I’ll make the decision for you.”

Connor sighed. “Pizza.”

“Great, awesome. So yours or mine?”

Connor paused. He looked a little embarrassed. “Ah, can we go to yours? My place is a little… um. It’s not ready for hanging out.”

Milan frowned but nodded. He adjusted their route, heading towards the directions of his place. He wondered what could be so wrong with Connor’s house that he didn’t want to have anyone up there. Milan had heard the boys chirping him for never hosting a boys’ night, but he had attributed that to Connor’s awkwardness, not his home living.

Connor laughed suddenly, surprising Milan. “You won’t tell coach I cheated on my diet?”

Milan chucked, “One day you won’t give a shit about an extra cheat day. I bet you’ve never missed one in your life.”

Connor ducked his head, telling Milan everything he needed to know.

They pulled up to Milan’s place, parking the car under the building in his usual spot. Connor hesitated, then sighed, throwing the door open and stepping out.

“Leave your shit here, I’ll drive you home after.”

“Or I can grab a cab.” Connor murmured, but closed the car door regardless, leaving his stuff inside.

Milan didn’t know how anxious he was until Connor did that, helping him settle a bit, his nerves buzzing at the thought of having someone in his home. He’d been so focused on trying to convince Connor that he’d forgotten what it would mean—having someone in his space. Not just someone, Connor. But Milan liked helping people through and through, and he felt more protective of Connor than anxious about having someone in his apartment.

People ribbed Connor about not having anyone over, but Milan was just as bad. People just knew better than to mess with him about it.

Connor was in step with him as they made their way up. Milan swallowed, definitely anxious now. He pulled out his keys, opening the door.

Connor walked in like he’d been there a million times. Milan watched him carefully as Connor took off his shoes, politely hung his jacket and made his way into the living room. For someone who hadn’t wanted to be out still, he looked quite comfortable. Milan had been nervous about having the kid in his house, but Connor looked… like he belonged here.

Connor looked back, to where Milan still stood in the front hall, watching. He cocked his head and Milan turned away, keeping his expression neutral. People didn’t come to his house. They didn’t hang out. They certainly never looked comfortable and welcome in his home. But Connor was doing all of those things right now. Milan wasn’t sure how he should feel about it, but he felt absurdly and overly pleased.

When Milan turned back around, Connor was nowhere to be found. Milan found him in the living room, flipping through tv channels. He settled on a hockey game, Calgary at home vs the Jets. Milan watched him. Did Connor notice how bare the walls where? That there were no decorations, that he hadn’t finished unpacking despite being in Edmonton for long enough to have lost that as an excuse?

Connor turned and smiled, catching Milan off guard. Connor’s smile slipped for a moment, looking uncertain. Milan shook his head and joined him in the room. “How about you write down what you want and I’ll order.”

Connor nodded, still looking a little timid and bit his lip. “I like olives,” he said finally.

Milan blinked. “Olives.”

Connor snorted out a laugh, “Yeah, on my pizza. Can we grab something with olives?”

Milan forced a smile. “You’re one sick kid. We’ll go half and half on that abomination. All dressed good?”

Connor smiled and nodded.

Milan placed the order while Connor went to the kitchen to dig around in his fridge for something to drink. There wasn’t much in there, but when Connor came back Milan sighed and tucked the phone between his shoulder and neck. “Put the beers back Connor.”

Connor looked offended, “I’m legal.”

Milan motioned him away and returned to his phone call. Connor huffed, but ducked back into the kitchen, returning with juice for the both of them. Milan rolled his eyes when Connor gave him a sarcastic smile.

Milan joined Connor on the couch to watch the game, tossing the phone into the table. Connor was sulking, his knees drawn up to his chest.

Milan sighed, “What’s the matter now?”

Connor kept his eyes fixed on the TV. “Sometimes I think you look at me like I’m a child.”

“You’re young,” was all Milan said.

Connor rested his chin on his knees. “Well I’m not.”

Milan eyed him, “You’re not exactly proving me wrong here.”

Connor kicked his feet down, sitting up straight.

Milan laughed, “That’s not what I was talking about.”

“Whatever,” Connor huffed, still not looking at him.

Milan sighed, letting it go. Connor was just being a brat, and Milan had adjusted to that well enough in Boston with Marchand around. He reached over and patted Connor’s leg. “Come off it, you’re fine.”

“Just ‘fine’?” mumbled Connor under his breath, but he scooted closer to Milan, his body losing its stiffness.

Milan watched Connor pull his legs up under him, settling in. He couldn’t resist any longer. “Why didn’t you want to go to your place?”

Connor was quiet for a moment. “It’s a mess.”

“That’s it?”

Connor opened his mouth, then closed it. “Ah, yeah. Huge mess.”

“Uh huh.”

Connor shifted, turning slightly so he faced Milan. He leaned in closer like he had a secret and they weren’t the only ones here in this empty apartment. “You can’t tell anyone.”

Milan nodded.

“I’m not unpacked.”

Milan blinked. “What?”

Connor blushed, ducking his head. “There’s boxes everywhere. I haven’t unpacked.”

Milan sat up straighter, looking around the room. Could Connor not see that Milan was not in the exact same situation, that this place was completely bare?

Connor was looking at him uncomfortably. “You’re judging me.”

Milan snorted, “Far from it, I haven’t unpacked either.”

Connor frowned, then looked around. He took in all the places were a normal house would have pictures on the wall or little trinkets on the table. He twisted around, looking. He blinked. “Oh. I though you were just…one of those minimalists.”

Milan laughed, “Hell no. I get trade twice in three years. I…” he looked at Connor, who was listening carefully, resting his elbow on the couch to lean against. “Fuck—I don’t know. I shouldn’t be, but I’m a little uneasy.”

Connor nodded, fiddling with the glass in his hands. “I guess that makes sense. Both my roommates got traded. I just… Don’t know. I don’t know where I’m going to go.”

“You were close to Taylor.”

Connor looked down. He set the glass on the table, then seemed to realize he had nothing to hide behind and picked it up again. He swallowed. “I don’t know, I looked up to him. He was helping me.”

Milan laughed, “You’re doing fine on your own.”

Connor looked frustrated, “Because you taught me. This is what I’m saying, why do I always need people? And then the fucking leave.”

Milan snorted. “That’s hardly the case here.”

Connor’s eyes snapped up, “Then why are you afraid of unpacking?”

Milan wasn’t expecting a question like that. He looked around. “Huh. Fuck, that was deep.”

Connor’s expression softened. He smiled. “Should we hug or something?”

Milan rolled his eyes. The doorbell rang. He stood. Connor murmured something under his breath, sounding disappointed, but Milan was already walking away to pay.

Connor stood and went to the kitchen, coming back with plates. He laughed, shaking his head. “It should have been obvious, there’s only the necessities in there.”

Milan smiled. He should be feeling sensitive about someone poking around his things, but he just couldn’t. Milan sat down, then jumped when Connor practically sat on top of him, apologizing and moving over. But only slightly.

Milan swallowed. The kid shouldn’t be allowed in his space, but he fit in perfectly. Milan shifted, as if by accident, and knocked knees with Connor. Connor smiled and apologized, moving over a little more. Milan just watched him. He wanted to say something to bring him back, get him closer, but he couldn’t. His mouth felt dry.

Connor looked and smiled, “You okay, bro?”

Milan snorted, recovering slightly. “Don’t bro me.” He started flicking olives off what was supposed to be the olive-free side of the pizza. “Abominations,” he mumbled again.

Connor laughed.

They ate comfortably, watching the game. Connor looked distraught, “This is nice. Next time you can come over to mine and we can have a video game day.”

Milan smiled a little, then shook his head. “I’ve never liked video games,” he said regretfully. Not many wolves did, preferring the outdoors to the confines of his home. He had adapted to fit into the NHL’s requirements, but that didn’t mean he liked them.

Connor was undeterred, “That’s okay, we can grab a bunch of guys and do something.”

Milan gave him a side-long glance. “Yeah, I’m not really that guy.”

Connor pouted, “Why?”

Could Milan really tell Connor that he’d always felt distanced by his teammates, co-workers and peers? That in his early years, he’d been kept at an arm’s length by those who knew he was a wolf? He had something good here with Connor, why would he take the chance of having that again with others?

No, he couldn’t. Milan just shook his head. “Not really my style,” he said instead.

Connor huffed and sat back. “Then do you want to come over and help me unpack?”

Milan laughed, “Are you serious?”

Connor nodded, looking deadpan.

Milan smiled, “Sure kid, we can do that.”

“Stop calling me kid,” Connor said, but he looked really pleased.

“Stop acting like one.”

Connor sighed.

Milan reached over and ruffled his hair. “Thanks for helping with Ebs earlier.”

Connor batted Milan’s hand away and flattened his hair back down. “It was nothing,” he mumbled.

Milan smiled, “It really wasn’t. I was likely going to tell him about my wolf status. You kinda saved my ass.”

Connor ducked his head, smiling slightly, and reached for another slice of pizza. He shoved it into his mouth, preventing any furthering of the conversation.

Milan shook his head, turning back towards the TV. “So what got you all quiet earlier?”

Connor almost choked on his pizza. He coughed and cleared his throat. “Ah, something stupid. It was nothing.”

“Connor…”

Connor sighed. “Just… hearing about people being assholes about wolves. Pissed me off. So stupid.”

“That’s fucking sweet.”

“Looch,” Connor whined, shooting him a look but Milan couldn’t help but grin.

“I’m serious,” Milan said, “that’s the nicest thing someone’s done for me in a while.”

That last part had been sincere, but Connor looked like he thought Milan was still teasing him. In his experience, people didn’t stand up for him, especially because he looked like he could physically take care of himself.

Connor was looking at Milan like he wasn’t sure if he was still being teased or not, then turned back to the game, looking slightly pleased. He finished his pizza, looking sadly at the empty box.

Milan watched him lounge there on the couch, patting his belly happily. The kid stretched, cracking the better part of his back in sequence, then looked around. For the door?

Milan knew this moment would come and he sighed. “Want me to drive you back?”

Connor’s eyes grew comically. “What, now?”

“No, not if you don’t want to.”

Connor frowned. “No, I just got here.” He blinked, “Oh, shit. Unless like—maybe you want me to go or something—“

Milan cut him off, “No, Connor, no. I’m offering.” He rolled his eyes. “I don’t know why you insist on hanging out with me.” He said dryly, trying for funny but sounding a little bitter.

Connor looked hurt, “Do you not like hanging out with me?”

Milan groaned, “Jesus, kid no. Am I fucking this up or something or are you being sensitive—“

“You’re not being clear!” Connor yelled.

Milan sucked in a deep breath. “Okay. I’m worried that you might be done here and are too polite to say it. I don’t want you taking a cab back, I want to drive you. I like hanging out with you,” he exasperated, “but in my experience, people get uncomfortable hanging out with me for too long. Especially if they know I’m a wolf.”

Connor took a minute, absorbing it all. “I want to hang out with you.” He said, his voice soft.

Milan nodded. “Then pick out a movie. Want anything out of the fridge?”

Connor smiled, handing over his glass for a refill.

Milan took it, ducking into the kitchen. There, he had to stop, getting his bearings back. He felt uncomfortable, tight in his skin. His father had always said he was more a wolf than a human. Milan had hated hearing that, but it was the form he had always felt more comfortable in. When he was stressed, he use to change, unable to help himself. Connor was stressing him out, whether he was trying to or not. Milan couldn’t wrap his mind around whether or not Connor genuinely wanted to be here or not.

He shook it off, grabbing another drink from the fridge. When he joined Connor in the living room, the kid was looking really smug. Milan frowned, looking around. He stopped. “Connor, we are not watching Teen Wolf.”

Connor widened his eyes, “What? Why not?”

Milan cut him a look.

Connor sighed, “Fine. I’m sure they’ve got An American Werewolf in London on here somewhere.”

Milan sat down next to him, taking the remote. “I’ll pick then.”

Connor smiled and leaned his head down against Milan’s shoulder. “Fine.”

Milan stiffened at the contact, then relaxed. It was going to be fine. Connor did want to be here. He opened up the Netflix menu. “For real this time,” he told Connor, handing the remote back.

Connor straightened up and smiled, accepting it.

“After you wanna open up some boxes?”

Connor grinned widely. “Yeah, that sounds great.”

Milan couldn’t help but smile.

Connor began idly scrolling through the options. He paused. “No, but for real, I’ve never seen An American Werewolf in London.”

“Connor.”

Connor smiled.

This was going to be alright.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is welcome. A little bit of setting up for the coming chapters. Didn't plan on turning this into a multi-chapter fic, but here we are!
> 
>  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fist fights and clubs and wolves, oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to eddiessofa for helping me with some of the fine details, you're a doll!

Connor sat down heavily in Milan's stall next to him, practically in his lap.

Milan moved over subconsciously, but Connor settled closer still, even as Milan shifted to give him more room.

Connor was smiling widely. "Guess what I did last night?"

Milan raised an eyebrow.

Connor couldn’t stop fidgeting. "I unpacked!" He whispered excitedly.

Milan smiled and clapped Connor on the knee. "That's great, kid."

Connor nodded. "So now you can come over sometime. We can have the NHL date you've never had."

"There's a very real reason that’s never happened."

Connor shrugged, undeterred. "Fine, then for something else."

"What are you ladies whispering about over there?" Eberle called from across the room. A couple of the other guys turned as well.

Milan just shook his head, reaching up to grab more equipment from his stall. Connor on the other hand had jumped away guiltily from Milan, looking sheepish as he stood and made his way back over to his stall.

Maroon nudged Milan, raising an eyebrow as he looked pointedly at Connor.

Milan shrugged. He went back to changing.

_______________________

It finally happened. Milan knew it would eventually, but with this guy? Against Tampa? It was an entire team of huge players.

After a particularly dirty hit against Milan, Connor had been eyeballing Drouin for the rest of the period.

On the bench a trainer did a quick follow up with Milan, who assured him that he was unharmed. The trainer nodded and left. Connor on the other hand did not check up on him. His expression was steely as he watched the game, eyes watching the play rhythmically.

It was a couple shifts before Drouin was back on the ice with Connor's line. Milan could feel the tension in the air. Not that the other team particularly cared, making hits like that was like what the kid had been called in to do.

Milan skated over to Connor, bent over and ducked his head to hide his mouth. "McDavid—"

"I'm fine," Connor snapped.

"The team's starting to feel it too, think of them."

"I am," Connor said decidedly.

Milan sighed. He knew where this was going. "Don't lose."

Connor's eyes snapped over to his, calculating. He nodded. "It’ll be clean unless he gives me a reason not to."

"It’s not a bad pick. He’s kind of your size."

Connor chuckled. “Kind of,” he replied. The referee was calling them over to start. Milan got into position. Connor went to take the face off.

It felt like the moment was going to pass. They'd gained possession of the puck in their offensive zone, working it around.

Connor was a safe distance away from

Their shift was dragging on, making it almost time to change.

That's when it happened. Connor made a great no look pass to Draisaitl, turning quickly to pivot away from the play. That's when Drouin absolutely nailed him from behind, long after the puck had left his stick.

The referee's hand went up for the penalty. It wasn't good enough for Connor.

In seconds, Connor had shed his gloves and launched himself at Drouin. The arena went absolutely insane, cheering on Connor as he wrestled down Drouin and landed a great hit to his jaw.

The referees grabbed them, Drouin looking up in disbelief. Connor looked enraged. For a moment Milan was worried he wouldn't stop. He raised his fist again, and hesitated, jaw clenched.

He stopped, lowering his arm. He reached down and patted Drouin on the shoulder and got up, skating off to the bench.

The Oilers tapped their sticks politely, but the crowd was going nuts. Connor ducked his head and anyone who could reach him gave him a pat on the back, murmuring words of praise to him.

As Connor made his way down the hall, their coach clapped. "Know let's go play some hockey!" He called.

___________________________

The boys took Connor out and got him absolutely hammered.

Connor was giddy with it, sitting in a booth with about 20 empty beers bottles gather on the table in front of him between the 6 guys who were there. The Oilers were in the crowd somewhere, dancing.

Only the older guys who considered themselves too old to pick up and married ones were at the booth—and Connor.

"Why don't you get out there?" Talbot asked.

Connor shrugged happily. "Good here." He said, not quite slurring but definitely getting sloppy.

A couple of the guys laughed and Connor pouted. The kid had insisted upon sitting next to Milan, probably closer than was acceptable in a normal context but was alright for someone who was heading towards plastered.

“You could probably have anyone you wanted tonight, kid.” Pouliot said fondly—if not a little enviously.

Connor shrugged, “I’ve got you guys.”

Talbot barked out a laugh, “What a deal.”

“Didn’t know you had it in you, Davo. That was quite a fight.”

Connor grinned wide, “Looch taught me.”

A couple pairs of eyes flicked his way. “Really?” Maroon asked.

Connor nodded. Under the table, Connor reached over and slid a hand onto Milan’s thigh. Milan allowed it for a moment, then subtly moved it off again. Next to him, Connor frowned. It didn’t last long, the waitress came back with another round.

Milan shook his head, but couldn’t help feeling fond.

“So what did you teach him?” Talbot asked.

“Not how to throw a punch.” Milan grumbled.

Connor grinned, “I did that by myself.”

Some of the boys laughed.

Milan glanced over at him. “I’d taught him how to get the player on the ice to stop the fight.”

“Lame.” Maroon chirped.

Connor smiled knowingly at Milan, who sighed. “Sure, if wanting to keep our Captain safe is lame, then absolutely.”

Connor hummed, resting his head on Milan’s shoulder. “My hero.”

Milan sighed in exasperation, looking up towards the ceiling.

Talbot just looked at them, a small smile on his face. “I don’t know, Looch. We don’t get to see Davo like this often, I say we enjoy it.”

Connor turned his face into Milan’s arm, nuzzling him gently. “Yeah, Looch. Enjoy it.”

“Shut it, kid.” Milan said, his voice gruff. It wasn’t unkind though. Connor’s proximity and actions mixed with the alcohol was making his head spin slightly. Milan was embarrassed. He didn’t get like this. Unfortunately, Connor seemed to make him this way.

Not for the first time Milan looked at Connor, wondering if it were possible the kid was a wolf. He hadn’t noticed Tyler Seguin when they’d been on the same team, maybe it was the same with Connor.

It was impossible though. With the new regulations being what they were and the repercussions of not coming out the two wolves had faced, there was no way that Connor was a wolf. Plus he would likely have told Milan by now, especially after their run together.

Connor pulled his face away from Milan’s arm, straightening up. He turned towards Milan. “Last time I fought, I broke my hand.” He said, frowning. He held his hand up, inspecting it.

Milan snorted, “I heard about that.”

Connor held his hand out, fingers trembling slightly. “It’s not broken now, is it?”

Milan rolled his eyes. “No Connor, you would know if it was broken.”

Connor pouted slightly. “Feel it? Make sure?”

Milan sighed, taking Connor’s hand and feeling it over expertly. Connor shivered at the contact. Milan tried not to shake his head. The kid was being ridiculous.

“You’re okay,” Milan said, putting Connor’s hand down onto the table.

Connor frowned, pulling his hand into his lap.

Milan was acutely aware of the table watching them, even more aware of why he needed to get Connor to stop with all the touching.

Milan turned, starting a conversation with Maroon. He could practically feel Connor behind him, making the kid almost impossible to ignore. It had been a bad idea coming out here tonight.

Connor yawned loudly, eyes turning to the dance floor. He poked Milan in the ribs. “Wanna go dance?” he asked.

Maroon bit out a laugh. Some of the other guys smiled. Milan shook his head. “I don’t dance kid. I think you know that,” he tried to say neutrally.

Connor pouted and stood suddenly. Milan blinked, startled, then made to push Maroon out off the bench so he could slide out for Connor.

Maroon made it out in time, but Connor wouldn’t let Milan go as far. He grabbed Milan’s shoulder, pushing him back against the booth. It must have only been a moment, but to Milan it felt like an eternity. Connor gave him this look before sliding down onto Milan’s lap, making his breath catch. Connor’s back brushed against Milan’s chest and he had this sudden urge to grab Connor’s hips, to keep him there but had to remind himself that he couldn’t. He couldn’t ever. Instead he balled his hands into fists and bit his lip, holding his breath.

Connor slid down off of him, and scooted off the seat, disappearing into the crowd after some of the younger boys.

Milan’s blood was pumping. Maroon slid back into his seat, frowning as he looked at Milan. “Alright Looch?”

Milan nodded and motioned for the waitress. “I think it’s time I drank some water before heading home.”

If it were one of the younger players, anyone would have called him out on being a pussy. But it was Milan and no one dared. Instead Talbot smiled as the waitress made off to fill his request. “Getting too late for you, Looch?”

Milan smiled, flipping him off.

“You two have been spending a lot of time together.” Maroon remarked.

Milan just hummed. The waitress came back with his drink, which he made himself busy drinking.

Talbot was still looking at him though. “I think it’s great. Connor seems to have come into his own.”

Maroon agreed, “You’re filling in some leadership gaps that were missing in his life.”

Milan rolled his eyes, determined not to feed this conversation. He turned to look out into the crowd and instantly spotted Connor, who had found Nuge and Ebs. He was sandwiched between the two boys. Their smiles said they were only playing at the seductive dancing they were doing, looking over at a group of girls next to them and imitating them, but Milan’s chest tightened. Connor looked so comfortable between them, his head titled back slightly against Nuge, who was smiling at Ebs.

Nuge’s hands rested on Ebs' hips, who was pulling Connor closer. For his part Connor was staring at the girls, rocking his hips to the music with the two holding him closely.

Milan knew he was staring but couldn't find it in himself to truly care. Just when he was considering looking away, Connor turned, eyes instantly finding Milan.

Milan couldn't breathe. Once Connor knew he had Milan's attention he really started dancing. He reached out and grabbed Ebs, pulling him closer. Ebs looked surprised, but was too intoxicated to do anything but comply, smiling down at Connor. Connor had them wrapped around his finger. Hell, he had Milan too as much as he hated to admit it.

"Excuse me," Milan bit out, sliding off the bench to make his way to the bathroom. Connor watched him evenly, making no move to follow.

In the bathroom, Milan washed his face, trying to cool down. His skin rippled slightly, the muscles contracting. Milan squeezed his fist, pumping it a couple times until the feeling went away. Not a good sign, especially when he’d been drinking.

Milan stood there thinking over his options. None of them that involved staying at the bar seemed like good ideas. Milan made his way back to the table.

He grabbed his coat, earning a couple confused looks from his teammates.

"Heading out?" Maroon asked.

Milan nodded, "Yeah, don't know what's up. Not feeling it tonight I guess."

Maroon nodded. "I'll text you later, see how you're doing."

Milan shook his head. "Not necessary. If I don't make the plane tomorrow, send help." He said. His smile felt thin.

Maroon didn’t seem to notice, just smiled.

"Hey, tell the kid I took off—" but suddenly Connor was at his elbow, looking more sober than he'd been in hours.

"Heading out?" Connor asked quietly.

Milan swallowed and nodded.

"Great. We can split a cab." He said, reaching for his coat.

Milan reached out, stopping him. "Connor, stay. You're celebrating."

Connor shook his head, "Think I need to go lay down. This way will be easier for both of us."

The table was watching their exchange quietly. No one commented but they were all thinking, waiting.

Milan's mind reeled. He wanted space from Connor, just to get back in his right mind, yet the kid kept creeping closer. Finally Milan sighed. "Grab your coat."

Connor smiled. His expression said he'd gotten exactly what he wanted.

They made their way out together, hailing a cab.

Connors eyes were focused on him the whole ride. Milan tried not to fidget under his gaze. He'd never felt so young next to someone who was _actually_ younger than him.

Milan cleared his throat, trying to get a handle on things again. "You were dancing with your teammates."

Connor nodded, eyes fixed on him.

Milan tried to not look away. "Might want to try toning it down in the future. Never know who's watching."

"You were."

Milan's breath caught. Connors voice was low, barely above a whisper, too low for the driver to hear.

Milan swallowed, thinking his words over carefully. "Yes, you were acting childishly."

Milan was hoping it would hurt him. Connor barely blinked. "I think you liked it."

Milan opened his mouth to disagree, but nothing came out. Connor looked smug. Milan blinked, turning away to look out the window. His arm started twitching again. He pumped his fist, trying to be as subtle as possible so Connor wouldn’t notice. Thank god for winter coats this time of year.

That wasn’t the only problem thought. He was hyper aware of Connor sitting next to him. How close he was, what he smelt like. It was drowning him. Milan hated it, especially because of how bad he wanted it.

Milan was saved, but only by the cab taking a familiar turn down Connor's street, distracting him enough to control his body.

Connor's gaze felt heavy, fixed on Milan.

"Come inside with me?" Connor asked.

Milan couldn’t look at him, "You're drunk kid, sleep it off."

Connor didn't budge. "I think I know what I'm asking for."

Milan closed his eyes. "Connor..."

The car pulled to a stop. Connor straightened up, sighing. "I get it."

Milan opened his eyes, looking over at him. "Do you?"

Connor threw open the cab door. "Yeah."

He stood there, looking in at Milan. Connor look angry and young, neither of which were reminders Milan needed right now. Milan struggled not to look away.

His head was spinning slightly from the alcohol and from his confusion at the situation. Connor had always been quiet and insightful, usually using it for the benefit of the team. Now it felt heavy and constraining.

Finally, the cab driver turned around. "Do you mind shutting the door? It's a little cold."

Connor nodded, eyes never leaving Milan. "Sure, no problem. Goodnight Looch."

He closed the door. The cab pulled away, leaving Connor standing there. Milan turned his head to look out the front window. He dug his fingers into his thigh. His skin rippled and pulses, but Milan concentrated on forcing down the change. Connor did this, Connor had set him off. Changes like this were usually driven by fear and panic, so why was this happening?

It was no use. He'd had too much to drink and his emotions were too out of control.

"Drop me off here," Milan blurted out.

The cab slowed, "You sure?" The driver asked.

Milan nodded, "I could use the walk."

The man nodded and pulled over. Milan paid him and slipped out. As soon as the cab was out of sight Milan ducked into a small patch of trees next to a park, crouching down and stripping himself of as much clothing as he could before his body took over, morphing and contorting.

It was much more painful tonight got than it had been in years. Despite that, it was probably the fastest change of his life.

He was exhausted, but he knew he couldn’t just stay here with all his things around him. His career and reputation depended on it. He gathered up whatever clothes he could and dragged them over to a bush, hiding them underneath. He went back to make a second trip. Lastly he grabbed his jacket. He settled down on top of the pile of clothing, pulling the jacket over himself the best he could with his muzzle. Milan couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so vulnerable.

Now he would sleep. Eventually, he would change back, dress, and make the 30 minutes walk to his place.

Then he would have to face Connor.

Milan shivered.

On any other day, it would have been impossible to sleep. Tonight he was too exhausted after changing to do anything but. He closed his eyes. The only thing left to do was let the chips fall were they may.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as familiar with the Oilers ensemble so feel free to help me out with ideas, characterizations and anything else you notice. Connor's fight with Drouin was not canon for anyone wondering.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor tries for subtle instead.

Milan could feel the moment Connor walked into the dressing room. He stiffened, but focused on tying his skates, not looking up.

Connor didn't acknowledge him, didn't look at him. He sat down in his stall and started talking to Nuge in the stall next to him.

Milan couldn't help releasing a sigh of relief.

________________________________________

When Wilson hit Connor, the stadium erupted. Milan twitched, torn between the instinct to fight and the need to play. Connor groaned, pushing himself up, although unstably. He made his way towards the bench. Milan watched him as he streaked down the ice after the play. Connor turned, shooting a poisonous look not at the person who'd hit him, but at Milan.

Milan's stomach clenched. After a short shift, he got off the ice. As he sat down, a trainer approached Connor, leaning down and covering his mouth with a towel while speaking. That could only mean one thing.

"I'm fine." Connor bit out.

"Connor..." the trainer said gently.

Connor stood and snapped his stick over his knee suddenly, startling the bench. Milan couldn't look anymore, turning to watch the game. Connor followed the trainer down the hall.

________________________________________

"Bullshit loss," Connor grumbled sourly, a towel over his eyes stretched out on the hotel bed.

Milan said nothing, hovering in the entryway.

Connor peeled a corner of the towel back to look around the room. He froze when he saw Milan. "Oh." He sighed, placing the towel back over his eyes. "Thought you were Draisaitl."

Milan closed the door, crossing the room to sit on the bed opposite Connor's. He said nothing. Connor looked extremely dramatic laying there, the lights dimmed. Milan cracked a smile. "Didn't they clear you as concision free?"

Connor didn't move. "Still hurts."

"Sure."

"Not that you would care. Didn't do anything to help."

Milan snorted, "Just because you can fight, doesn't mean you should."

"What are you, a monk?" Connor grumbled.

"You'll learn." Milan said.

There was silence.

"If that's all..." Connor said.

"It's not." Milan said awkwardly.

Connor sighed, "That's what I was afraid of." He peeled the towel off his eyes and pushed himself up, squinting. A bruise was forming along his jaw where his face had hit the ice. He pulled himself over to the edge of the bed, feet dangling off.

There was a pause. Milan was staring at his jaw. "You don't have any ice for that?"

Connor ran the towel between his fingers, refusing to look at Milan. "I iced it earlier, look can we get this over with?"

Milan sighed, "I don't really think I have to say it. We both know already."

"Sure," Connor mumbled, eyes downcast

"There's the fact that you’re younger. We're on the same team, you're the captain, and you're new in the NHL." Milan said, trying to sound gentle. Fuck it was awkward getting it all out.

Connor didn't say anything, just nodded.

"Okay?" Milan asked.

Connor peaked up at him. "Yeah, sure."

"And me not defending you today wasn't a part of this. It just...was."

Connor rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Milan cleared his throat. "But I want to help get us back to where we were."

"And where was that?" Connor asked flatly.

"Friends? Maybe? I don't know, I feel too old to be saying shit like this."

Connor chuckled. "Sure, but can we take a shot at this whole ‘friends’ thing some other day? My head is swimming right now. Plus I've tried putting on the blankets from both beds and I'm still freezing."

Milan smiled, "I might be able to help with that."

Ten minutes later Milan came sauntering out of the bathroom, head low as he took in his surroundings.

Connor laughed in delight, "You didn't."

Milan ducked his head and made his way over to the bed, jumping up.

Connor pulled him close, rubbing his hands along Milan's ribs. "You're a walking blanket."

It was true. In his wolf state, Milan's fur was thick enough to warm anyone in moments.

He nodded Connor down onto the bed, then paced around to flatten out the blankets more comfortably. Connor watched with a smile. Satisfied, Milan stretched out next to Connor, almost on top of him.

Connor turned and wrapped his arms around Milan's massive wolf body, settling in closer. "That's better," Connor said quietly into his fur. Milan exhaled. In this form, all of his basic senses were enhanced. He smelt Connor fully, the scent engulfing him.

Connor exhaled hotly, the sensation running along Milan's skin. He shivered.

Connor noticed. He stretched out his fingers, burying them in his thick coat. He hummed, "I’m cold, eh?"

Milan chuffed, nosing at Connor's temple.

Connor sighed, "I don't know what that means."

Milan bumped him again. If he was human, he would have smiled.

His father's words ran through his head again, better _wolf_ then human. He wondered if that would apply today if his father were to see him here now.

Connor shifted under him. His eyes were drooping. Milan raised his head, watching. Being around Connor was always so interesting. No one was ever comfortable enough around Milan to actually fall asleep.

His mother had been the last one to do that, but after his grandfather had become violent, the cuddling had stopped in his wolf form.

But maybe it was the wolf part that was bringing them together. Connor wasn't the warmest person in the world. He was dry, especially in interviews, and could come off as standoffish. Milan just scared people. He was large and too prone to fighting to make anyone really comfortable. Maybe that's why they fit so well together.

Milan sighed. He wouldn't think about that. Milan had become accustomed to being on his own and he wasn't going to bring Connor down with him.

Doesn't mean that Milan couldn't enjoy the moment. Connors fingers were working miracles along his side, rubbing and massaging the skin. Milan settled closer, laying his head back down on Connor's shoulder, closing his eyes.

"I think you're wrong though," Connor said quietly.

Milan cracked an eye to look at him curiously.

Connor wasn't looking at him, but up towards the ceiling. "It doesn't matter that we're on the same team. It was Nuge who said I should go for it. So did Eb, so did Draisaitl. Maroon teases me everyday. And who cares if I'm younger? Someone has to be. Plus this is my second year in the NHL." Connor whined. Milan cocked his head to look at him more fully. "I'm not just fumbling around establishing myself, I feel more settled. And you're my assistant,” He huffed. “All your reasons are stupid."

Milan blinked, frustrated. He'd backed himself into a corner by changing. He couldn't answer Connor, couldn’t respond. He made to stand, to head back into the bathroom so he could come out and they could talk.

Connor felt Milan's weight began to lift and panicked, pulling him back down. "No, don't go. I'm sorry, I'll stop." He said.

Milan was torn. Connor sounded so incredibly young, there was no way Milan could leave him now. _I'm not leaving, I'm changing he wanted to say_.

He also wanted to rip into him. Why the fuck would this kid think that getting trashed at a bar would be the best way to try to get to him? Milan had just felt like he was taking advantage of someone younger.

Milan sighed, _because Connor was young_. He tried the only way an up and coming young athlete knew how to when it came to approaching an older teammate. He got trashed and tried to seduce him.

Milan wanted to laugh. If it had been any other two people it would probably have worked. But they were not those people.

Milan shifted so he could get a better look at Connor. Guys on the team had told Connor to go for it. He remembered Ebs catching him staring at Connor, the look he'd gotten for it. Milan didn't date, he was the standoffish one who helped guide people.

Connor pulled him closer, eyes closing. He wanted to laugh again. In any other context Milan would not be the one allowing himself to be cuddled. In his wolf form here with Connor, he would allow it. Maybe they could forget about this tonight, but they would have to talk about it again eventually.

________________________________________

He woke up to fingers tugging gently on his shirt. He cracked an eye open to see Connor, staring at Milan's chest in sleepy confusion.

"You're wearing clothes," Connor stared blankly.

Milan grunted and rubbed his eyes with the hand that wasn't pinned under Connor's body. "Yeah, people do that."

Connor shot him a look. "I mean that you changed back and put clothes on."

Milan hummed, closing his eyes and settled in against the pillows.

Connor shifted, suddenly making Milan aware of how close they were. He opened his eyes, looking over their situation. Connor had a leg hitched up over his thigh, his head leaning heavily against Milan's chest.

Connor was looking up at him. "You got out of bed, got dressed, then got back in it."

Milan sighed. He drew Connor closer. "Yeah. So can I sleep for a little longer?"

Connor nodded.

Milan closed his eyes.

________________________________________

Connor was nowhere to be found when they boarded the plane. Milan looked around in vain before giving up and handing the woman his ticket.

When he got on, he stopped. Sitting next to his usual spot was Connor, already settled in.

When Connor saw him, he straightened. He cleared his throat. "I asked Maroon and he said yes." He paused, “is this okay?"

Milan nodded and slid into his spot.

Connor shifted to give him more room. He looked up at Milan. "Wanna watch a movie?"

Milan nodded.

Connor folded his arms and gave Milan a look he couldn't quite interpret. Then he slid down in his seat, resting his head on Milan's shoulder.

A couple of the guys were looking over, but no one said anything. Milan was grateful. He queued the film. Connor hummed in thanks.

They settled in for the short flight.

________________________________________

Milan was feeding Connor consecutive passes at practice, practicing one timers. The team was lined up along the boards, watching. The pair that scored the most goals got to end the practice early.

Connor was hunched over, looking at Milan intensely. Fifteen pucks rested at Milan's feet. The goal was empty, Ward working with his trainer at the other end.

Coach blew his whistle, signaling the start.

On every pass they connected. Every. Single. One.

Connor nailed fourteen out of the fifteen. The highest so far out of the group.

The boys tapped their sticks. Connor skated over to Milan, his momentum bringing him heavily into Milan for a hug. Milan stiffened, then patted Connor on the back. Connor hummed.

Five minutes later it was over. Coach turned to the team. "McDavid, Lucic, congratulations. Get out of here. Everyone else, suicides."

The team groaned. Connor smiled at Milan affectionately.

In the dressing room, Connor pulled off his helmet. "Wanna come over to mine later?"

Milan took him in, thinking. All the little touches lately, the way he'd catch Connor watching him when he thought Milan wasn't looking. The problem was that they still hadn’t talked about it. Milan wasn’t ready to have that conversation or to have all thses interactions with Connor stop.

Connor stood there, waiting. Looking anxious?

Milan pulled off his gloves carefully. "I can't tonight, Connor."

Connor's face stayed neutral. He nodded. "Another time, I guess."

Milan nodded.

________________________________________

"You're not flying with us tomorrow?" Connor asked.

Milan shook his head. "I'm flying out to meet Auston later tonight, then I'll meet everyone in Pittsburgh."

Connor frowned. "Aren't they in Montreal tonight? Can't Price help him tonight?"

Milan frowned, looking Connor over. His arms were crossed against his chest, his posture stiff.

Milan looked around. No one was paying attention to them, the room thinning out. "Auston is my responsibility. Plus I'm going to meet Price as well. He thinks it'll be good for Galchenyuk to run with other people."

Connor's expression softened. "You're all going to run together."

Milan nodded. He hauled his bag over his shoulder and reached over, taking Connor by his elbow, leading him towards the door. "Come on Davo, I'll drive you home."

Connor flushed, looking down at Milan's hand on him. He made no motion to remove it, going easily with Milan.

Milan could feel eyes following him. He dropped Connor's elbow, but only to put his hand on the small of his back decidedly.

Connor jumped, clearly startled by the gesture, then relaxed, looking guiltily at Milan.

"Are you...?"

Milan cocked an eyebrow. "Am I what?"

Connor shook his head. "Nothing."

He allowed himself to be led to Milan's car, a small smile on his face.

________________________________________

There was a knock on Milan's hotel room door. He frowned, having not expected anyone.

He opened the door to find Ebs, looking a little uncomfortable.

Milan raised an eyebrow but stepped aside, letting him in. He nodded gratefully.

"Is this going to be an awkward conversation?" Milan asked.

Ebs laughed, "Probably."

Milan sighed, closing the door and followed him inside. Ebs turned, scanning the room. The way he did it made Milan uncomfortable, but he resisted commenting.

"Um, got a wired question to ask that I probably should have brought up a while ago."

Milan sighed, "If this is about Connor--"

"It's not," Ebs said, looking even more uncomfortable. "We told the kid to go for it. You guys do what you want, don't bring me into it."

Milan blinked, "You don't think it's an inappropriate relationship?"

Ebs looked like he was choosing his words carefully. "I think that Connor is mature for his age. And really fucking odd. And I think that he could do worse."

Milan snorted, "Generous."

That got a smile out of Ebs. His look turned mildly uncomfortable again. "Ah, okay. So I've been dating this girl for a while now..."

Milan laughed and sat down heavily on the corner of his bed. "Are you coming to me for relationship advice? Because it should be clear by now that I'm the wrong choice for that."

Ebs didn't even smile. "Um, no. She's a wolf."

Milan’s smiled faded instantly. "What?" he said in disbelief. If male wolves were rare, female wolves were extremely rare. That didn’t even come close to describe just how rare they were.

Ebs nodded. "Um, I tried to bring it up before but I'm not very good at this stuff."

Milan's stomach sank. "In the dressing room a couple weeks ago."

Ebs nodded. "Yeah, I was trying to be smooth. Don't think it worked."

Milan said nothing.

"So she went for a run the other day--"

"Just say it," Milan bit out.

Ebs sighed, scratching his head awkwardly. "Um, she saw Connor by himself in the woods with a wolf. She thinks it's you."

Milan paused, going over his options. Finally he sighed. "Yeah, that was me."

Ebs nodded. He scratched his head again. "It doesn't change anything." He said finally.

Milan studied him. Ebs hadn't turned away. Though his body posture was awkward, it wasn't distressed or scared. Milan laughed, "I know you won't tell anyone."

Ebs nodded. "I take it Connor already knows."

Milan nodded. "How long have you known?"

Ebs smiled guiltily. "Um, pretty much since that night."

"And you still told Connor it was okay to—" he stopped. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

Ebs shrugged. "Like I said, it doesn't change anything."

"Sure." Milan said, but he felt infinitely better.

"She said we should all go out sometime."

"'We'?"

Ebs smiled, "you know, her and I, you and Connor."

"Don't push it."

Ebs' smile only grew, but he dropped it. "Can I talk to Connor about you being a wolf?"

Milan stood. "I don't care what you do, just don't go spreading it around."

"Obviously," Ebs sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Great. Now get out of my room."

"Yes sir."

________________________________________

"Ebs said something weird the other day." Connor said, hovering over his shoulder.

"I don't want to know." Milan said, sighing.

Connor pouted. "Fine. Wanna come over to mine later?"

Milan paused, turning to look at Connor. It had been over a week since that night when Connor had almost been concussed. Longer since the club and the whole affair that had followed. Connor held himself rigidly, almost standoffish. Remembering last time he had offered?

Definitely afraid of being rejected. Milan turned back around to his bag. "Yeah, sure. As long as you don't make me play NHL."

"What about FIFA?" Connor sounded pleased, if not a little surprised.

Milan laughed, "Even worse."

The ride over was less awkward than Milan thought it would be. They talked about their game the next night and about their chances of making playoffs.

As they got neared to Connor's place, Connor began to fidget. Not badly, but enough that it caught Milan's eye. It was when Connor started bouncing his knee that Milan had to intervene, putting a hand down hard on Connor's thigh.

Connor jumped, then settled, shooting a guilty and apologetic look towards Milan. When Connor settled down he put his hand back on the steering wheel.

Connor was quiet for the rest of the drive. Thankfully they were almost there.

Milan parked and followed Connor up, who fumbled with his keys a couple times before finally getting it. As Connor cracked the door open, Milan put a hand out, stopping him.

Connor looked up at him, startled.

Milan looked him over. "Are you okay?"

Connor nodded, trying to bring about a sense of confidence. Unable to, he sighed. "I guess I'm just nervous."

Milan smiled, trying to reassure him. "You saw my place. It was empty, Connor. Can't get worse than that."

Connor laughed and nodded, pulling Milan's hand out of the way, but Milan understood. He had been so nervous having Connor up the first time. It wasn't about the inadequacy of the space, but the ceremony of the first time.

Connor pushed the door open.

Milan laughed.

Connor shot him a look, looking mildly unhappy.

Milan shook his head. "Sorry, it's just that you've got your shit together here. Can't believe you were nervous."

Connor flushed, ducking his head. The place was put together. It didn't look anything like the apartments of younger players that he remembered from his Boston days. He paused. Except for the gaming setup, that was definitely reminiscent of his early days.

Connor sighed, exhaling a huge breath. He was obviously settling into having someone in his home.

Milan smiled. “What do you want to do tonight Davo?”

Connor smiled, almost shyly. “Whatever you want.”

Milan chuckled quietly, “How about we start by ordering some food? If I know you, your fridge is probably empty.”

Connor ducked his head. Milan was struck by how young he looked, letting Milan kind of take charge.

Milan swallowed, the realization of what Connor was doing hitting him. Connor had been guiding him into this position, into a role. As soon as he noticed it, he couldn’t help but think back to the past couple days, easily picking up on a number of times Connor done the same sort of thing.

Milan laughed. When Connor looked over in confusion, Milan just shook his head and began looking over meal options. The kid was smarter than Milan gave him credit for. Connor couldn’t get what he wanted by being forthright. Now he was trying to figure out what Milan wanted, using that instead.

Milan smiled. He wanted to feel angry, or upset. Instead he felt immensely pleased.

Fuck, this kid was wearing him down.


	5. Chapter 5

It started happening more and more. Milan would drive Connor home, only to have the kid complain about being hungry. So they would go out to eat, or go for coffee. Connor would talk about wanting to go check something out so Milan would go with him.

Milan was sure that this was a sign that they had finally gotten past the whole club thing. That’s why Milan was so taken aback that as soon as it had started, it stopped.

Connor stopped asking if they could grab coffee. He would get rides home with Ebs or Nuge, sometimes even driving himself.

Ebs even looked concerned the third time it had happen, flashing an uncertain glance at Milan before following Connor out.

Milan didn’t want to think that it hurt. If anything, his life was returning to normal. But it kind of did. Connor had pushed himself into Milan’s space, practically forcing himself, but ultimately Milan had allowed it. He’d even began welcoming and looking forward to it. He felt like he had lost something.

Milan had dealt with people rejecting him in this way in the past. It didn’t come as a surprise to him now. Honestly, he felt as if he should have been prepared for this if anything. He committed himself to not letting this distract him.

__________________________________________________

It was when Connor’s performance started going down that Milan had to step in. It had been three weeks since Connor had last invited himself over to Milan’s house. His scoring was down, as was his assists. People were talking about splitting up the Draisaitl/McDavid line. At games Connor looked frustrated. During media, he looked bored and at practices he went so hard that trainers were worried he was going to hurt himself.

After a particularly intense practice that lead to Connor breaking a stick, Milan cornered Ebs outside of the changing room away from prying eyes.

“I hate to ask, but I need a favor.” Milan told him.

“Anything,” Ebs said.

Milan hesitated, then sighed, committing. “You’re driving Connor home later?”

Ebs nodded.

“I need you to ask him something.”

__________________________________________________

Milan had offered, but Connor had already said yes to riding with Ebs. By the time they pulled up to the clearing, Milan was pacing anxiously.

It wasn’t just Connor, it was everything.

He’d been changing with the same group of wolves for his whole life. I couldn’t remember the last time he’d met a new wolf who wasn’t from the NHL. And honestly, he had never met a female wolf.

As much as it wasn’t just Connor, it was _mostly_ Connor.

Milan sighed, kicking himself. Images of everything that could go wrong were filling his head as a car pulled into the clearing. Ebs waved cheerfully from the driver’s seat.

Milan held his breath, waiting.

The car pulled to a stop and the doors flew open, a timid looking Connor climbing from the back and a girl Milan recognized from the occasional Oiler’s event from the front.

Lauren wasn’t short, but she was slight. She seemed as apprehensive of Milan as he was of her, sizing him up as she approached him.

He sucked in a breath, calming himself. It’s not like he hadn’t met her before. He sighed, letting go of the urge to run and greeted them.

Ebs was his usual friendly self, shaking his hand before reintroducing him to Lauren, who stood quietly by Ebs’ side.

Connor made no real move to participate besides a polite ‘hello’.

Milan sighed. He should have made a break for it while he could.

They exchanged small talk, asking Lauren where she was from and how long she’d been with Ebs. Connor kept mostly to himself, shifting from foot to foot on the edge of their circle.

Ebs sent meaningful glances at Milan, who tried his best to remain neutral.

Eventually he gave up trying to convey secret messages. “Who do you usually run with?” Ebs asked.

“By myself, although Connor’s come once now.”

It was the perfect queue for Connor to join into the conversation. The kid just grunted, looking down at his shoes.

“The night that I saw you,” Lauren said.

Milan nodded.

“Lauren and I sometimes go together. She likes her alone time too though.” Ebs said. He didn’t sound bitter about it though, and Lauren smiled at him.

“Not your fault babe.” She said.

He rolled his eyes.

Lauren turned to Milan. “Ebs told me about your grandfather,” she said quietly.

That seemed to capture Connor’s attention, going from scuffing his boot in the snow to listening attentively.

Milan nodded. “That’s long in the past. Still seems to follow me around though.”

Connor made a sound of discontent. “Really doesn’t have much to do with anything,” he said flatly, sending a look Ebs’ way.

If Ebs noticed the look, he ignored it. “You’re right. It just came up in conversation.”

“A conversation Looch asked you not to repeat.” Connor pressed.

“Drop it Connor,” Milan murmured.

Connor huffed, looking pissed. He went pack to toeing at something in the dirt.

Lauren looked mildly uncomfortable by the exchange. “I was just going to say that we also have some stigmatizing wolf encounters coloring my family’s past.” She said quietly.

Milan’s expression softened. Beside him, Connor closed his eyes, sucking in a deep breath.

“Then we have stuff we can talk about later if you ever needed.” Milan said.

Lauren nodded.

Ebs shifted uncomfortably, looking around. “You wanna show us around?” he asked, changing the subject.

Milan nodded, gesturing for them to start walking. Lauren and Milan led the way, the others tagging along behind.

“This plot is where I usually change.” Milan said, gesturing along the path.

“Where I saw you,” Lauren added.

Milan nodded. “Private land. It’s going up for sale, I’m thinking of buying it.”

Lauren nodded. “It’s a great place to run. Maybe we can come to an arrangement or something.”

Milan smiled. “That’s not a bad idea.”

Lauren looked pleased.

Milan guided them down a path to a small barn on the edge of the property. It wasn’t perfect, but it was solid, protecting the area from snow. It even had separators to provide some privacy when they changed.

Inside Lauren and Ebs had pulled back, looking around and talking in low voices, smiling.

Milan left them to sit down heavily on a bench, watching his breath dissolve into the air. He used to hate changing in the winter. It wasn’t so bad anymore.

Connor hesitated in the entryway, pulling off his gloves. He looked between the couple and Milan, then hesitantly crossed the room sit next to Milan.

They were quiet.

“Sorry for earlier,” Connor murmured finally.

Milan just shrugged, leaning back and stretching out his legs in front of him. He couldn’t help the nervous tapping of his foot.

Connor looked at him, brows pinched. “You okay?”

Milan nodded, but he couldn’t help but feel a little anxious. “It’s just not often I change with non-wolves.” He explained.

Connor frowned. “You changed with me.”

Milan gave him a sidelong glance, “Yeah, well. You’re...” he paused, unsure of where he wanted to go with that statement.

Connor seemed to get it though, his expression softening as he nodded.

Milan stood and went over to an isolated corner of the barn. Lauren must have seen him go because Ebs joined Connor as she did the same.

Milan wasn’t shy about his changing, but he was aware of how other perceived the process. He understood what being a wolf meant and how it made others feel. Usually that might slow down his change, but today he was curious. He’d never met a female wolf before.

That didn’t mean that the shift was seamless. It still hurt like hell, but he wasn’t in as much pain as Lauren seemed to be as a younger, less experience wolf. Milan empathized remembering the days when it was harder to change at will.

Nevertheless, they finished at around the same time, eyes locking as soon as the other became visible in the entryway where Connor and Ebs stood.

This wasn’t like running with the kids or with Price and the older wolves. Milan knew where he stood with the other NHL wolves. The younger wolves looked up to him and respected him. The older wolves saw him as an equal. Milan didn’t quite know what was considered respectful when it came to female wolves.

She wasn’t just a female wolf though, she was a teammate’s girlfriend. If she was just another wolf, he might have taken a risk and rolled with the swat that came from being disrespectful. Here he risked insulting Ebs too with any wrong moves towards Lauren. Ebs had for sure heard all sorts of stories about how she had been slighted by other wolves in the past.

That being said, he wasn’t going to let her walk all over him. She didn’t seem like the type though—but the girl must be tough if she was a wolf.

Lauren made the first move, Ebs watching them both carefully with Connor standing by looking curious. Lauren trotted over, sniffing openly at his neck before butting her head against the spot.

Milan chuffed, turning to sniff her in kind. That seemed to be a safe boundary.

She stretched, then shook herself before going over to see Ebs. Ebs crouched to rub her side, earning a kiss on the chin.

Milan watched them interact for a couple moments before going over to Connor, sitting dutifully by his side.

Connor’s fingertips brushed along his neck hesitantly. Milan shivered and arched into it, getting more contact from Connor than he’d had in weeks. He’d forgotten how much he’d missed it.

Connor stopped, but only so that he could sit down and wrap an arm around Milan, rubbing his side. Lauren noticed and nudged Ebs towards them, rubbing herself along Connor’s side demanding attention.

Milan was worried that he would feel territorial over Connor with another wolf around, but Lauren was harmless, playfully nipping at Connor’s fingers as he tried to pet her.

Ebs stood in front of Milan, looking uncertain. “Guess we should have talked about this while you were still able to talk, eh?” he said, grinning.

Milan would have rolled his eyes. Instead, he pushed his head into Ebs’ outstretched fingers, allowing himself to get a rub down.

“You’re so much bigger than Lauren,” Ebs mused, taking in Milan’s size as a wolf.

Laurent chuffed in annoyance, walking over to circle Milan, sizing him up. Milan sat, allowing her to do her rounds. She whined and butted her head against Milan’s shoulder.

Beside them, Connor laughed. Ebs also seemed a little in awe, taking it all in.

“You ever see two wolves together in the same place?” Ebs asked Connor.

Connor smiled humorlessly. “Until a month ago, I’d never seen a wolf ever.”

Ebs laughed.

Lauren seemed impatient, padding around, looking at everything. Milan figured in wouldn’t be long before she took off without them. Especially once she found the door.

Milan butted his head against Connor’s leg before taking off after Lauren, leaving the two boys behind.

Lauren had a head start, but Milan was larger. Her footsteps indicated the path she had chosen in the snow, but the area wasn’t fresh. The last snowfall had been over a week before and her’s were not the only footprints.

She was fast though. Faster than Milan had anticipated. He raced off down the path after her, searching. Her scent was there, but it was faint.

He paused, listening.

There were only tiny sounds, pawing to the right and the gentle cracking of twigs muffled under snow.

Milan looked around.

He should have expected it when the attack came from behind. Lauren launched himself at his back. It wasn’t enough to hurt, just to throw him off balance and send him rolling into the brush.

There was some snapping of teeth, but nothing hit. Milan’s goal wasn’t to hurt her. He wondered how often Lauren had gotten the chance to play like this.

The sound of jogging filling the air behind them. Milan only looked up long enough to confirm that it was the boys. Lauren took advantage of his lapse in concentration to nip at his neck.

Milan yelped.

“Are the fighting?” Ebs could be heard asking in the background.

“I don’t know, I’m not an expert.” Connor said, sounding slightly panicked.

Ebs groaned.

Milan had gained the upper hand, pinning Lauren.

Lauren huffed, falling still.

“Oh my god, she’s dead.” Connor said.

Milan made a sound of indignance, swinging his head back towards them.

Lauren popped her head up, looking at the boys.

Ebs let out a visible sigh of relief.

Milan didn’t want to say he wasn’t hurt by the comment, but he shook it off. He stepped back, allowing Lauren to get up.

Lauren scrambled to her feet. She paused, then buried her face in Milan’s neck, exhaling.

Milan felt some of the tension leave his body.

She pulled back and bounced off to harass the boys, biting at clothing and butting them with her head.

Milan would have smiled. It may have been beneath him to join in, but he stuck close, taking in their relaxed attitudes and the huge smile on Connor’s face.

__________________________________________________

Connor sat next down next to Milan, obviously making an effort not to look at where Ebs and his girlfriend were having a moment.

They’d just changed back and Lauren was in a half-state of dress, curled up in Ebs’ lap. They were not being subtle about how heavily they were making out.

"Does that, umm, happen often?" Connor asked.

Milan smiled. "No, only to newer wolves and the young guys."

Connor nodded. "So that doesn't happen to you."

Milan considered his words. "Sometimes...but not right now."

Connor flushed, now very obviously looking _only_ at Milan's face.

Milan sighed. "Connor, I'm not hard."

"I didn't—"

"You were thinking about it."

Connor was turning an uncomfortable shade of red. "I wasn't... thinking about you getting—uh. No. Not thinking, I'm not..." he began mumbling off to himself.

Milan sighed. "I was teasing you, kid."

"Not a kid," Connor replied, still mumbling but the flush was fading.

Milan smiled. He nudged Connor. "I missed you."

Connor said nothing. For a moment Milan worried he'd said the wrong thing, reminding Connor that he had a reason to be upset at Milan.

Connor sighed and leaned against Milan, head resting on his shoulder. "Yeah. Missed you too."

Milan reached back around to pull Connor closer. He looked over at Ebs, who had Lauren curled up on his lap, now asleep against his chest.

Milan looked down at Connor. "Can I drive you home?"

Connor nodded, making a noise low in his throat.

Milan smiled.

__________________________________________________

The hit hadn't looked that bad. It was when Connor didn't get up that Milan saw red, launching himself at the player responsible.

Milan didn't even know who it was at the time, but it didn't matter. He felt himself slipping, losing control as the image of Connor in a heap filled his mind.

"That's enough," he heard but couldn't make himself stop.

There was blood. Whoever it was was still on his feet though, and that was always a sign to continue.

"Stop!" Someone yelled.

Milan could barely hear it over the roar of the crowd, egging him on.

He got a handful of the player’s chest protector and yanked, both of them tumbling down. Milan landed on top, taking another swing.

Two referees were on him, trying to pin him down.

He was shaking. Anger was the only thing pushing him forwards, a wrong sort of anger that was taking over.

 _He_ was wrong.

He could feel his skin twitching, begging to shift. Milan managed to push that impulse back with the fight, the only thing really keeping it at bay.

Suddenly he was forced down against the other body, likely a linesman forcing him down.

It was both good and bad. Good in that the action snapped him out of his blind rage, finally allowing him to let go of the player beneath him. Bad in that the rage was the only thing keeping him from changing.

He groaned, reaching up to shakily wipe his mouth. He paused when he noticed the blood on his hand. He could barely feel it, but it looked bad. He noticed the way his muscles pulsed though.

“Looch,” someone said, closer now.

He was loosing control here, in the middle of the ice. He tried gripping on to that voice. That voice could be trusted.

A pair of hands grabbed him from behind, pulling him back.

Milan’s body jerked. He couldn’t help the yelp that escaped.

"Hey!"

Milan blinked, pushing himself up onto his knees. He looked up at the voice.

Connor was standing there, looking shaken but relatively okay. He was bleeding from his head where the helmet had slipped up. Milan remembered the impact, Connor’s head against the boards. Milan winced and looked down at the bloodied mass a foot away. A medic was being called onto the ice. Another was hovering behind Connor nervously.

Around him, the crowd cheered. Milan felt sick.

He pushed himself shakily to his feet. Connor didn't touch him, but stayed close. Milan was thankful.

"Get out of here," one of the referees yelled.

Milan didn't have to be told twice.

He and Connor skated off the ice together. The arena fell quiet. Eerily quiet. Probably because the extent of the damage was finally revealed.

He tried to keep still, to keep quiet, but he could feel the change coming.

Right now.

Connor seemed to recognize some of the signs, because his eyes grew. They headed off towards the bench together.

Connor let him go first, and Milan nodded gratefully, head ducked.

Down the hall, Connor grabbed his shoulder. "Where are you going?"

"I have to change. I'm going to one of the rooms down stairs."

Every arena in the NHL had a room designed to accommodate a wolf’s change if needed. They were built to handle the worst case scenario and right now, that felt like what Milan needed.

Connor shook his head, "You can't. People will think you're loosing control."

"I _am_ losing control." Milan growled, turning to glare at Connor.

Connor didn't even flinch, just reached out and grabbed his elbow. "Milan, let me help."

Milan snorted. "You can't help. No one can. Is this what you fucking want Connor? I can't control it." He said, biting his cheek.

Connor looked pissed but didn't budge. "Fuck you.” He bit out, “You can't tell me what I want."

Milan laughed. He could see the disappointment and hurt on Connors face, but he couldn’t stop.

"You're going to apologize to me when this is all done." Connor said, almost sadly.

"Go get your head checked." Milan hissed back. He was scared and spiraling and just wanted Connor away from him where he would be safe.

Connor's nails dug into his elbow. Behind him, a trainer was trying to get Connor to a quiet room. Connor waved him off, staring intently at Milan.

"You're not going downstairs and I'm not going to the quiet room. We're going to the changing room," Connor said, his voice low.

Milan had no choice now. He would never make it downstairs in time anyways.

He let Connor drag him down the hall to the changing room and strip him of his top layer. Milan took in deep, calming breaths and tried to focus on Connor, who was working quietly at undressing him.

Milan shivered as his skin rippled and twitched. Connor glanced up, noticing. He took Milan's arm in his and began massaging at the skin, looking down at it. Not afraid, no. That would have made sense. Connor was looking at it with bored annoyance that he seemed to wear for anything that wasn't hockey.

Milan wanted to laugh. Instead he watched Connor work and focused on breathing. A couple minutes ago he was so sure that he was going to lose control. Now, with Connor, he was getting better.

The muscles began relaxing, the skin no longer twitching.

“What are you doing to me?” Milan groaned in disbelief.

Connor said nothing, just kept going.

When the skin stopped moving, Connor went back to stripping him. Milan thought he was going to have to stop him, but Connor drew the line at Milan's underarmor.

“Anything injured?” Connor asked.

Milan hesitated. “Maybe my hand?”

Connor nodded and sat down next to Milan, leaning up against his side. He pulled Milan’s good hand onto his lap, continuing to trace patterns into the skin and massaging the area.

Milan focused on that, breathing deeply and evenly.

“Does focusing on breathing help you?” Connor asked quietly.

Milan nodded.

Connor stood.

Milan would have protested, but Connor moved, settling down onto Milan’s lap so that he was straddling his thighs.

Milan jumped, but Connor shushed him, pushing him back against the wall to lean more heavily against him.

Connor wrapped his arms around Milan’s middle, taking in deep breaths. Milan focused on synchronizing their breathing. The room was quiet. Milan could feel Connor’s heart beating.

“Should I ask what happened?” Connor asked.

Milan let out a shuddering breath. “You don’t want to know.”

Connor nodded.

It was all fucking ridiculous. One minute they had been playing hockey, the next Milan was wondering if Connor was breathing as he lay crumpled on the ice. Too many times had Connor been injured like that in his young career. Suddenly Milan was wondering what would happen if Connor wasn’t around anymore.

Such a stupid thought. Connor was right here with him, after all they’d gone through.

Milan shuddered. He looked down at Connor, curled up on his lap, potentially concussed. His eyes were closed, breathing even.

"Connor, don't you dare fall asleep."

"M’not" Connor mumbled, yawning.

"You really want this?" Milan asked, arms tightening around Connor.

Connor opened his eyes, staring up at Milan.

"Want what?"

Milan struggled. "This. Us. Do you really want that after what you just saw?"

Connor lowered his eyes. Milan braced himself for an easy let down. Connor had changed his mind. Milan wouldn't fault him on that.

Connor swallowed. "You're still human," he said, shrugging.

Milan laughed. Of course Connor would. Just... of course.

Milan leaned forwards slowly, giving Connor plenty of time to pull away. Connor was ready when their lips brushed, straightened himself up, getting more leverage to kiss Milan back properly.

Milan closed his eyes, relaxing into it.

Connor’s kiss was surprisingly soft, almost sweet. Milan had expected anger and heat, but Connor practically melted against him.

Milan couldn’t help it. He let his tongue run hotly over Connor’s bottom lip, earning a soft sigh.

Milan chuckled, pulling back. Connor arched an eyebrow. "Aren't you mad?" Milan asked.

Connor smiled, rolling his eyes. "Yes. But…I've wanted this for too long to let that stop me now." he said begrudgingly.

Milan laughed, leaning back down. Before he had a chance to get another kiss in, there was a knock at the door.

Connor frowned, turning back to glare in the direction of the sound.

The trainer stuck his head in, looking a little nervous. "Period is ending," he said. "You need to sit for 7 minutes," he says, pointing at Connor. "And _you_ need to get your hand set and casted."

Milan groaned.

Connor looked at him, startled. “Your hand is broken?”

Milan couldn’t help it. He laughed. Connor looked a little hurt, but a small smile found a way onto his face.

“Yeah kid, it’s probably broken.” Milan said, holding it up.

Connor took one look at it and scrambled off Milan’s lap. “Fuck, you said _maybe_ your hand.”

“You’re probably concussed. There are larger things at play here, kid.”

The trainer gave them both a stern look. “Let’s get going,” he said, leaving the room. He likely knew what had just transpired. Milan was thankful he didn’t say anything.

Milan went to stand, but Connor stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, the other winding into his hair. Milan laughed against Connor’s lips, probably having should have expected it, earning a sharp nip on his bottom lip for his troubles.

“We're going to talk about this later." Connor said sternly, breath hot against Milan’s mouth.

Milan smiled. "Yes Captain."

Connor rolled his eyes. He let go of Milan's shoulder and hurried off to find the trainer.

Milan reached up with his good hand, touching the place where Connor had nipped him.

He would have made a fantastic wolf, Milan thought, sighing.

He got up to find the medic before the team arrived with a million questions he couldn't answer.

__________________________________________________

"Don't make me say it again." Connor said, huffing.

Milan frowned. "Connor, I'm being serious."

Connor wheeled on him, slapping a hand down hard on Milan's chest. "So was I. Leave me alone."

"I want to hear it right from the source." Milan said seriously.

"You’re impossible." Connor said. His expression said no one was changing his mind.

Milan smiled. “I’ll get it out of you eventually.”

Connor sighed, curling up again Milan on the couch. He ducked his face down, burying it into Milan’s shoulder. He mumbled something.

Milan frowned, “What was that?”

Connor exhaled deeply, breath warming Milan’s skin. He mumbled something again.

“Connor…” Milan sighed.

Connor straightened up, cheeks slightly pink. “I’ve wanted you as a line mate since I was young.”

Milan smiled. “There it is.”

Connor pouted, “If I’d known where I’d be today, I would have never said it in the first place.”

Milan snorted, “Don’t be like that. I came to Edmonton for the great McDavid only to find out that he’s always wanted me on his line? I’m honored.” He said, smiling.

Connor groaned and pulled his knees up, burying his face in them.

Milan pulled him closer, kissing the top of Connor’s head before turning back to his magazine.

Connor eventually stopped hiding his face, resting his chin on his knees instead.

In public, Connor was very private. He rarely showed any public displays of affection or did anything even remotely romantic. Milan was thankful for that side of him, because when they were alone, Milan got him like this.

Connor was tucked into his side, resting against Milan. He made noises every time Milan got up or went too far. He’d been like this all week, Milan staying over at his place to help watch over him while Connor recovered from mild concussion symptoms.

Connor wasn’t a very public person, but neither was Milan.

For some reason, it worked.

Milan fingered the edges of Connor’s sleeve thoughtfully. “Is this my shirt or yours?” he asked.

Connor swatted at his hand. “Yours of course.”

“Of course,” Milan murmured, but couldn’t help but feel pleased.

It was definitely Milan’s shirt, Connor was swimming in it. It was a shirt that he had bought during the summer, with Connor’s number on it along with a shot of him skating. It was one that he’d started using only as a sleeping shirt. Milan had a couple shirts living at Connor’s now, especially once he started staying over. The doctor had been very clear about what they _were_ and _weren’t_ allowed to do. Connor was frustrated, but he settled for simply sharing a bed with Milan in the meantime.

“Technically it’s mine because it has my number on it.” Connor said, pulling idly at a loose threat.

Milan chuckled, ”I’m not sure it works that way, kid.”

Connor laughed. “Maybe not,” he admitted. “Does this mean I have to get a shirt with your name on it?”

“No.”

“It’d be cute, like couple outfits. We’d be matching.”

Milan groaned, “Not happening.”

“I’m going to steal this shirt.”

Milan gave him a knowing look. “You would never wear it out.”

Connor sighed, “You’re right. I am going to keep it though. To sleep in.”

“If you really have to.”

Connor hummed happily. “And what about cute nicknames?”

“I call you ‘kid’.”

“Yeah, I wish you wouldn’t, it’s starting to get uncomfortable.”

“Yeah, maybe I’ll drop that one.”

Connor squished in closer. “Good.”

Milan squeezed his knee.

Connor shifted. “Also, can you stop fighting for me?”

“Connor.”

“No seriously, it’s just kind of sad that I can’t defend myself.”

“We’ll keep working at it,” Milan promised.

“Or you can teach me how to throw an actual punch…”

“I’m going to tie you up so you can’t hurt yourself.”

“Tie me up? Sounds good to me.” Connor murmured, turning to nip at Milan’s shoulder.

Milan groaned, “There’s something seriously wrong with you.”

Connor hummed.

“Thanks for waiting,” Milan said, not for the first time.

“Thank you for breaking your hand.” Connor quipped.

Milan snorted, “It’s kind of poetic.”

“I was just thinking that,” Connor said, laughing.

Milan smiled. _Thank you for waiting,_ he wanted to say again, and again, and a thousand times again. He settled for placing another kiss on the top of Connor’s head. There was always time for that later.

[end]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who stuck with me on this wild ride and through my writer's block and with this crazy pairing. It has been an absolute pleasure writing for you all.
> 
> Come chat with me on [tumblr!](https://whisperedwordsofhockey.tumblr.com)


End file.
